Rebirth
by Novahetalia
Summary: Italy goes missing just after the Italians change sides in World War 2. The Allies know that Germany kidnapped him. What happens to Italy that shocks the allied nations?.   Its my first story.   warnings: Romano's Mouth, gore and temporary Character Death
1. Chapter 1

The Allies had finally won. After almost 6 grueling years of fighting ,the final Axis power had been defeated. The call came down the line to allied Headquaters of the Unconditional surrender of the Germans and a few months later the Japanese surrended.

But they couldnt rejoice with their soldiers. For them it was just more Bad News.

One Of their Members was missing. One of the parts of a country . Which had switched sides in the then suffered the wrath of the Germans as Punishment. The one that cheered all of the allies up with his innocent demeanor and His pasta loving personality.

North Italy. Feliciano Vargas. The bubble-headed idiot. Probably the most cowardly personafied country in Europe was missing.

It was Romano's first words to them when they had finally restored the sabotaged communication lines to the Italian Front line. Among his usual String of curses , that seemed longer than it would be under Alternative circumstances.

SEPTEMBER 1944

"where's mio frattello, you british bastard! You told me he was on his way here 2 weeks ago! What the fuck happened to him?" Romano screeched over the phone to a extremely irritated England. A worried (and invisible) Canada who was helping his wounded Papa into the room.

"oi France did u send Italy to his brother? His brothers being a pain in my side" England siad to France. Francis looked over at Arthur Worridly whilst Mathew laid a blanket over his shivering body. Francis's body was a mess of Bruises and bandages and his once sparkling eyes were dulled.

"I dont recall zending Italia to hiz brother. Did 'ou zend him Mathew?" Francis asked Canada. Mathew shook his head.

As if to give the other nations a heart attack, America Burst through the door. His once neat and (if only briefly) clean uniform was now tattered and torn. His famous bombers jacket was riddled with bullet holes( the Bullets had apparantly missed him) and his glasses were cracked and missing a lense. It looked like he had run straight through a battlefield to get to the Allied HQ even though it was in occupied country.

His face was flushed and his breathing laboured. He took seconds to relax and yelled at the top of his lungs , so much that the frontline probably could have heard him clearly

"Italy's House is on Fire" His eyes were wide England span around to face him and dropped the phone, with South Italy screaming in the other end demmanding to know what was going on.

"Let's go ! Germany must be attacking directly at Italy's heart!" England

By the time they reached Italy's house on The wartorn coast of North Italy , the fire had become nothing more than a smoldering pile of destroyed Memories. The scent of Gasoline and the faintest of gunpowder hung in the air. Arthur and Alfred Steped out of their Jeep. The front bonnet was all shot up and the windscreen was missing.

"Feliciano! Feli! Idiota fratello say something! " Romano yelled as he lept out of his jeep when he pulled up 10 minutes later, flanked by his personal bodygaurd and an assistant from the Mafia. He turned to the assistant and he nodded.

"Scota, track him down!" South italy ordered. 'Scota' sprinted to the house and returned about half an hour later with a slip of paper in his hand . Scota whispered something into Romano's ear. Lovino's Eyes went wide. Scota gave him the note. Lovino's eyes skimmed the note multiple times before he crushed it in his hands. Scota walked over to the body gaurd and waited for Romano's orders.

Suddenly he grasped the material above his heart. It felt like someone was ripping his heart out and he knew something 10 times worse was happening to Feliciano. He felt a hand on his shoulder. A warm substance leaked from the corner of his mouth. He coughed up blood before weakly saying

"Germany has Him." With that he fell forward into Canada's Arms, blood leaking from his mouth. England, France ,America and Canada paled


	2. Chapter 2

1945

When Germany and Japan were defeated, there was still no sign of North Italy. But then again there was no sign of any of the Axis powers except South Italy and the Conquered countries of the eastern Section. Japan's House was vacant and appeared to have been vacant for at least 3 months. Even Prussia's house in the lower parts of Germany was suprisingly vacant. But there had been signs of a struggle.

Over the course of 1944 to 1945 Romano's Health had deteriorated .France had been worried that neither of the Italian brothers would survive the remainder of the war. Around Christmas 1944 Romano lost his eyesight. The Italian had been speaking with a worried Canada, when his eyes began to leak blood. His eyes turned a sickly white as Canada sat him down on the couch. In the months that followed, the southern italian could no longer walk.

When the allies raided Berlin, they headed straight for Germany's home in the western section. Bomb craters littered the front lawn, the plants torn and dead. Bloody hand prints littered the windows and smashed glass littered the ground . Alfred glanced towards Arthur before kicking the door in. What met them was bloodstained floors and a unnerving quietness. Mathew slid into the dining room and almost screamed at the sight. Prussia sat at the table , blood drippping to the floor from a sliced stomach. His breathing was laboured and he looked close to death. His eyes cracked open.

"Canada... It wasnt... Germany... It was... Theyre..." Prussia died off. His breathing stopped and East Germany ceased to exist, fading away in front of Mathew. England and America nodded to each other.

"Mathew search the front rooms. Alfred search upstairs with the soldiers . I'll stay down here with Mathew and help search."

Both nodded and Alfred slipped out of the room and up the stairs..

Canada and England entered the kitchen . It was once the pride of the German Nation until recently. Bloody knives littered the floor and the pantry doors were open. Someone had poured Ice cubes on the second shelf and on the top of the pile ... Was North Italy's eyes...

Alfred and his soldiers were upstairs. After clearing what appeared to be the bathroom and the guest room , they came across 3 rooms. The soldiers kicked in the doors of two to discover rooms full of medical supplies and another full of German ammunition. The third was at the end of the hallway. Handprints marred the door frame and faint whimpers could be heard from the door. Alfred shot the lock off the door and kicked it in.

A man sat on the opposite wall, chained by the leg. As he crept closer to see the man was infact Poland. His face was cut up and his legs bent at unthinkable angles. Burnt into his arms were numbers . His wrists and nails held the memories of numerous escape attempts.

Alfred crept forward until he stood in front of Poland. He knelt down. Poland opened his eyes and flinched at the sight of another man staring at him.

"Poland..Its America... Are you alright?..I mean other than the obvious?" America asked. Poland opened his mouth and Alfred saw that his tongue had been cut out and he was missing multiple teeth. America flinched and called to the medic to bring the stretcher. Alfred shot the chain off the Polish man and together lifted the wrecked nation, who cringed in pain. After checking the room one more time, Alfred headed downstairs to find Mathew and Arthur stairing at each other, having an invisible conversation.

"Poland was upstairs , battered and missing his tongue and had multiple broken bones" Alfred reported. Arthur Cringed at the report.

"Damn it ... No Italy?... Where the hell is he?.." Arthur grumbled. Canada and Englands search of the rest of the lower house had revealed more of what appeared to be organs and one room contained bodies of soldiers. The laundry area contained piles of unwashed bandages.

Suddenly ,all three nations heard an angry voice comming from below them. It was unmistakenly Germany's voice. They heard footsteps pounding up stairs and at the opposite end of the hallway, a hidden basement hatch flew open. Austria's emerged laughing like a madman, blood dripping down his usually neat clothing. His glasses were askew and his hair was stained with dried blood. America raised his rifle and fired , knocking Austria to the ground in a hail of bullets. Canada and England sprinted forward and cuffed Roderich. America joined them minuted later and helped haul the austrian to the awaiting military truck , ignoring the mans wounds. After securing him to the truck the three allied nations made their way back to the basement hatch that was being gaurded by America's soldiers.

All three nations looked down into the dark abyss of the basement . They looked at each other and nodded . Alfred raised his gun ready to enter the unknown.

Authors Note: So how am i going so far? Please read and review!

In case you didnt know:

America-Alfred Poland-Feliks

England-Arthur Germany- Ludwig

France-Francis

Canada-Mathew

-Feliciano

-Romano/Lovino

Austria-Roderich


	3. Chapter 3

America descended into the dark abyss first, after he grabbed his torch from the back of his belt. He switched it on and shone the illuminating light down the stairs. From what the allied nations could see the stairs went on for at least 7 meters into the ground which was why they had heard no noise from the basement. America got halfway down before England began to follow him with Mathew staying by the hatch. Neither Alfred nor Arthur wanted Mathew to see what they suspected was in the room at the end of the small hallway connecting the stairs to a blood red door.

Both nations met the base of the stairs and looked at each other. Arthur was paler than usual, his worried eyes highlighted by the torches light. Alfred had visible sweat dripping down the side of his face. His glasses, Texas as he called them, were slipping down his nose. England knew that he was still shocked by the maniac Austria and was probably hoping that Germany was still relatively sane.

Together they approached the blood red door and could already smell the fear from those beyond it. England stood to one side as America shot the lock off the door… What was inside made them sick..

On the far wall, hanging by his arms by two thick chains, was Germany. Ludwig's normally neat slicked back ,blonde hair was darker from what appeared to be blood from a wound at the top of his head, which could have been caused by a sharp knock to the head by the butt of a gun. His normally blue eyes were dulled and his face was streaked with uncharacteristic tears. His head was hung low and his body was wrapped in bloody bandages that looked like they hadn't been changed since they had been put on. Pus leaked from the sides indicating infection and from the near unconsciousness of the Germanic country, the infection had begun not long ago. Ludwig's wrists were marred with cuts and scraps showing his numerous escape attempts. Germany's arms looked like they had been pulled out of there sockets.

Next to Germany, was a small cage about the size of Italy's infamous World War 1 tomato box. However they couldn't see who was in it because it was situated in the darkest corner and was covered in a dark cloth. This meant that they had to enter the cold room in order to investigate. America went first, rifle held at shoulder height as he quickly scanned the room for enemies before beckoning for England to enter. Alfred's foot collided with a empty box which skidded across the floor and landed next to Germany. Ludwig visibly flinched before slowly raising his head to stare at the nations. His eyes grew wide as he recognized the allied nations.

"England….. America…." He couldn't finish his sentence as his gaze dropped from them to the floor as he lost consciousness. England flew to the door and up the stairs ordering his soldiers to collect the medical supplied from the upstairs room and to bring them to the basement. Mathew gave him a worried glance. England beckoned Canada to follow him.

In the time that England had gone, America had begun investigating the cage. He heard whimpers coming from the inside and was startled when a skeletal-thin hand pushed past the cloth and out of the cage. Alfred ripped off the cloth to find a starved Japan. The wound s on his chest had most likely been caused by America with his Atomic Bombs but the smaller wounds looked infected as well but where more recent. Kiku's normally cut black hair was longer and grey at the tips. His small hand had been stretched towards Alfred but had retracted when America ripped the cloth off. Japan's eyes looked up towards him and he visibly relaxed at the sign to the American. Japans cloths where in shreds and Alfred suspected that Kiku had been attacked with a knife at some stage in his captivity. The North American nation reached down and bashed the lock off the door and quickly caught the wounded Asian nation as he slumped into his arms, no longer being able to physically old himself up. Alfred quickly wrapped him in the discarded cloth as he heard footsteps down the stairs. America held him in his arms as England and Mathew entered the room. Mathew visibly paled at the sight of Ludwig and Kiku's conditions and turned a sickly green before regaining control of his emotions.

The nations heard the footsteps of the allied soldiers come down the hallway to deliver the first boxes of medical supplies. When the soldiers had deposited the boxes the three nations examined each carefully and found clean bandages and disinfectant in the first boxes. What luck! The soldiers then brought down two thin mattresses. England ordered two of them to stay. The rest went on carrying the supplies down. Together with Mathew, Arthur grabbed two chairs and pulled them up on either side of Ludwig, before firing at the chains. Germany grimaced but otherwise free silent as the two nations gently lowered him onto the thin mattress alongside the Asian nation.

The British nations gently removed the Germanic nations destroyed military uniform and draped a sheet over his lower regions and went about removing the wounded nation's feral bandages. What met England was an unwelcome site. Carved into Germany's stomach was the map of Germany with all of the main cities marked on it. Pus leaked from where Berlin and three other cities had been marked. Mathew quickly picked up the disinfectant and handed it to Arthur along with a clean cloth from his own medical kit.

The Englishman cleaned the wounds thoroughly before wrapping them in new bandages. He then turned his attention to the mans arms. He froze when he saw the symbols burnt into the skin. The swastika and the words "Once a Nazi, always a Nazi" written in English was burnt and etched into his arms. Once he had recovered , Arthur accepted the disinfectant from Mathew before cleaning and bandaging his arms. Then Ludwig gained conciousness. England took this opportunity to ask about Italy.

"Germany.. Ludwig… Where is Italy?" He said as gently as he could to the ailing nation. Arthur himself could hear the urgency in his voice.

Germany raised his arm weakly and winced at the pain in his arms. Finally he managed to point towards a door hidden by a wall of boxes on a wall not far from where he lay.

"Austria took him that way… At first there was screaming and whimpering but they stopped a few weeks ago… A few of Austia's scientists went in but what they came out with…." Ludwig said, the look in his eyes finished his sentence. Mathew turned green again and Alfred's head started sweating again.

England turned to Canada.

" Go call China. I have a feeling we are going to need him and his medical expertise." He ordered. The North American nation sprinted out of the room and dialed the Asian nations phone. He picked up after 3 dial tones and Mathew quickly told him the situation. The Chineseman agreed to come and promised to be there as soon as he could. Mathew knew Yao would be there as he would spirint over the conquered land as only a nation could.

A few minutes later, a panting China was escorted into the basement, flinching at the sight of Germany and Japan. Then the allies turned there attention to the hidden door. The soldiers had cleared away the boxes. The door was a midnight black colour and when America tried to open it they heard the sound of locks in place. Alfred shot the main locks off the door and together with Canada ,began to ram into the door. After about the 6th time, the door finally gave way and sent The North American Brothers stumbling into the room. When they had both recovered they looked around and froze….

**Authors notes: Yay a review! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it with my horror film fanatic brother. He got really into it…**

**The more reviews I get the more I will upload…**

**Keep reviewing! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

The North American brothers stayed frozen on the ground. They were in a dark room with a single lantern hanging from the roof over a table in the middle of the room. From the light from the dimming lantern, America could make out tables pushed against the walls. Canada was the first to stand up and motioned for England to enter the room. Mathew unhooked his torch and shone the light in the room as the lanterns light finally went out. Following Mathews choice, Alfred pulled out his torch as well and walked over to the far wall. Surgical equipment including bloody scalples and bone cutters lay abandoned on the wall. Mathew's side of the wall contained class jars full of organs that looked like they had been freshly taken out. However one jar contained a silver substance that intrigued the young nation. When Canada picked it up, the substance changed to a light blue colour. However the jar was not completely filled with the substance

"Al! Take a look at this" Mathew said beckoning him over with his free hand. He handed Alfred the jar and the substance changed into a light green colour.

"What is it? Ive never seen it before" Alfred stared at it in wonder as China entered the room. Yao's eyes went wide as America attempted to open the jar. The Chinaman ran across the room and ripped the jar out of the Americans hands.

"Stupid American! This is a Nations soul, aru. It is what gives us our being on this planet. If Italy is missing this we need to hurry and find him, aru . If it's not too late already,aru." Yao said quickly. This startled the North American Nations and England and they quickly shone their lights on the centre of the table where they had seen the table. Both shone their torches on the table.

There was Italy. Feliciano was strapped down with thin chains crisscrossing each other. His usually, somewhat, neat blue military uniform lay discarded on the floor. Feliciano was completely naked. His wrists were dark red and black from bruises and the amount of blood from his escape attempts. The Northern Italians arms were black and blue with bruises and deep cuts. His legs were also strapped down and his kneecaps were cut open. Large long surgical gashes littered his legs, blood still leaking from some of them. Italy's face was bruises and blood drops fell down from where his eyes had been forcibly, removed the sockets now dark and empty .

And then his chest….

His chest was sliced open from the base of his throat to the start of his lower regions. It was the standard surgical cut in the shape of a Y, revealing all of the poor nation's internal structures. However the organs on the table Mathew found must have been Feliciano's because his insides were gruesomly emptied. Except for his slowly beating heart.

The nation's wayward curl looked as though it had been burnt off and his hair was shorter. A large scar could be seen from where the Germanic nation had split open his skull .Feliciano looked starved beyond the normal boundaries. His thin bones could be seen through his once tanned skin.

The three nations approached him. Italy's fingers twitched as he sensed the three in the room. It was clear that he was unconcious. His body was just reacting to the changes in his environment. China approached the Italian.

"We have to put his nation soul back in, aru!" The Chinese man reached for the soul ,opened it and poored it down the nation's throat. Italy's damaged ribs had mended crookedly facing inwards, his spine had bent at an unthinkable angle and his leg bones turned to mush.

"Damn it aru! Nothings need to get him to a hospital so I can help him." England called to the soldier to bring a stretcher. China grabbed the three folds of skin and pushed them back into place. When they were lowering the Italian man onto the stretcher, his arms fell out of their sockets and simply flopped around in the skin. Tears filled Mathew's eyes as Alfred turned a sickly green. The North American nations lifted the stretcher and headed out the door into where the other former axis powers were now standing, soldiers helping them stand. Germany's eyes went wide at the sight of Italy .The American and Canadian walked up the stairs carefully. Yao returned to the room with a box and filled it with the Jars of organs before joining them at the stairs, now illuminated by the light.

When they finally made it up the stairs, they quickly exited the house and took Italy to the awaiting ambulance. China got in with the axis nations and Poland with America, Canada and England in the Military jeep behind them. Throughout the entire trip, Ludwig kept his eyes trained on Feliciano. The ride to the Hospital was so long. To the poor Axis powers it would have been the first time in months that they had been outside or in a clean room with adequate light. The two conscious axis powers had to squint against the unforgiving sun.

It was decided that the defeated and hideously harmed powers would be cared for in Switzerland, the only neutral country close enough. America and England quickly informed the border guard of the situation and contacted the Swiss nation himself before receiving a police escort to the hidden nation hospital. It was located in the northeast party of the country so it was close to the border. On the way there they passed untainted forrests and plains of beautiful flowers . When they arrived the three axis nations, Poland and China were immediately escorted to the wards. Germany, Japan and Poland went left, China and Italy went right. Straight into the surgery…

China operated for 2 days and when he emerged the news was not good.

**Authors Note :**

**Yay more Reviews..Im very happy XD**

**I appologies if there are random capital letters Throughout the story... forcive habit. Also this Pc doesnt have a working spell check, so im trying to spell as acurately as i can. Please bear with me**

**Cuore l'anima della Im not spoilin the story...;) **

**The next chapter should be up by Saturday... **


	5. Chapter 5

England was the only awake nation when an exhausted China emerged from the operating room after 2 days. The British nation had slept little and was awoken every 3 hours by doctors giving him status reports on the other former axis nations. Japan's wounds showed no signs of getting better, the radiation from the bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki hindering the recovery process. Germany was doing better but the infection to his abdomen and both of his dislocated shouldered had been popped back into place but not without a doctor losing teeth before America and Canada had restrained him. Both Axis nations and Poland suffered vivid night terrors which resulted in them having to be tied down once they had fallen asleep.

Ah Poland. When the doctors examined him, they discovered deep whip marks on the nations back which were gruesomely infected. The poor nation had to be given a sedative so that the doctors could begin to reset his bones straight.

England knew that he should let China rest, but he had got a call from a weary France who had the unfortunate job of looking after the pissed off older Italian. The Frenchman had apparently awoken to Romano screaming Feliciano's name as if he was relieved at something. Arthur took a side glance at the Chinese man. His long ponytail was falling out, his eyes marred with sleep loss, drooping even as he sat down. His face was paled. His red long-sleeved top was pulled back from his hands, tied with lucky bands. Yao's hands were speckled with blood from the basement and it was apparent that the nations own wounds were bothering him. A few minutes later , doctors came out of the same room with a hospital cot carrying a fragile and bandages Italy and an array of confusing looking machines. They pushed him into a room and the russling of sheets as they were pulled up onto the Italian. The doctors emerged a few minutes later and nodded at the Englishman

England had decided to let the Asian nation rest, but America awoke and in doing so woke Canada. America and Canada had fallen asleep, after exhaustingly holding down Poland for the third time so the doctors could put casts on his legs, as soon as they had a sat down.

"Dude! How's Italy?" The American nation said loudly. Mathew looked up at Yao expectantly.

"We managed to replace all of his organs into place with stitches which I'll need to remove later, but his spine will need to be rebroken and reset, his legs as well, we'll, aru. There is no synovial fluid in his joints so major fluids will need to be put into the body joints. His curl didn't come back, aru .The ribs we were able to bend back into shape and his eyes should be reconnecting as we speak, aru. He should survive. However…." China trailed off. England shot him a questioning look.

"What happened?" Arthur asked

"His Nation soul disappeared whilst we were operating, aru. Without that soul, Feliciano won't wake up. Nation Souls are very selective of their bodies, so the facts that it has left Italy after I poured it down his throat suggests that the trauma has caused it to split up and possibly has hidden itself in order to repair itself,aru. All I know is that it isn't in his body. Italy wont wake up without it,aru. "Yao murmured. Yao went quiet. America had paled at the though of a nation loosing its soul.

"Is it possible, China, that the soul has hidden itself by taking human form somewhere in the North Italian region?" Called another voice. Japan must have still been awake and had overheard them. His voice was still croaky but at least it was healing.

"It could be possible. But the soul itself has 2 personalities. Each resembles a particular side of a nation." China yelled back.

There was a little russling and then Japan appeared at the door of his room, a nurse followed him out. He was standing using the nation strength hosptital crutches and a pair of loose pijamas that covered more that the embarrassing, hospital gown. The clothes still hung off him and the pants of the Pj's were rolled in order to keep them up. Kiku's eyes were sunken into his head and his hair was becoming more greyed with the worry over Italy and his own country in Germany. They heard movement from the opposite room. Japan limped over and peered into the other room. He looked over at the other nations and just nodded. Ludwig's night terrors were beginning. The Asian nation reached in and closed the door as the germanic began to scream. Luckily the rooms were sound proof.

"So China, is it possible that if we could find and unite the two sides of the soul that it will return to Italy?" England asked as the Japanese man joined them and took the offered seat from America with a nod.

"That's the Idea, but its not exactly easy to find the two sides if we search the entire population. If we could isolate a particular area that he grew up in, its most likely the sides will be there. But no one knows where that would be." Yao stated expertly.

The Chinese mans eyes fell and the other nations knew that the nation was going to sleep. They would have to talk when the nation awoke.

Arthur went to the nurses station to borrow the phone and contacted Francis at the Allied headquaters, but the phone rang out. He tried the older Italians home number and was met with the same result. The british mans head was reeling when he heard the click of boots on the floor. They were quick and the sound of wheels could be heard when they came closer. Closer. Closer. Then the doors slammed open and 2 hooded figures entered the hallway, one standing and one confined to a wheelchair.

The two removed their hoods. Long blonde hair fell from the standing mans hood and the stubble on the mans chin gave away the man as France. The wheelchair man had darker hair with a rebellious hair curl to the left and the almost permanent scowl on the mans face gave away the fact that it was the Southern Italian nation. His legs were in casts but he still looked like he could still kick someones arse. Romano looked almost as bad as Italy had but his vision was getting better a sure sign that Feliciano's eyes were definitely reconnecting. Both caught sight of England and moved/wheeled over to him. America, Canada and Japan looked up at them. They too looked exhausted so the british nation motioned for them to go to bed. They did so. None of them wanted to have the challenge of calming the older Italian.

"Where's Feliciano?" The southern italian questioned, his voice deep with concern. Whilst the world was used to the Older Italian insulting and usually ignoring his Younger brother, most knew that it was just a cover for how much he actually cared. Hell even Felicaino knew. When they were alone, the brothers were unable to stay away from each other. They simply balanced each other out.

"He's in there," England pointed out. Romano nodded his thanks and wheeled himself into the room and straight up to the bed. A nurse that was walking past, spotted him trying to get on the same bed as his brother to curl up to him. She quietly pulled a bed next to Felicianos and lowered the railing to connect both beds. The nurse helped the older Italian onto the bed and left the room as the Southern Italian curled up next to his brother, holding his hand.

France and England leaned against the doorway and watched the two italians sleep. Francis smiled.

"Zo Arthur what iz going on?" The British nation retold everything that Yao had told him. Francis flinched and grimanced at the details. At the end of the information, Francis sunk into a chair in the corner of the room and cast a glance at the unconcious Italian brothers. He guessed that the older of the brothers probably already knew. It was why the eldest had probably wanted to get to the hospital so fast.

"So Francis, why are you here?" Arthur asked disrupting the Frenchmans thoughts.

"Romano told... no wait ordered me to bring him here. It iz az if he knew that this specific hozpital was where hiz brother waz. Probably an effect of their Unity." The French nation said slowly. Arthur looked up at France. It could be a chance to find the Italians Nation soul. He'd have to ask the older nation later on.

Both the French and British nations were tired. So they bode each other goodnight and went into separate rooms. The floor that they were on had an extra 5 rooms other than the wards for visitor nations. Englands room was the standard white walled, sterile smelling nightmare. In a vain attempt to brighten it a boquet of pink tulips and sunflowers sat next to the window which highlighted the Swiss scenery.

England made sure to lock the door before getting into bed. Wounded or not he knew the French nation would not pass up the opportunity to molest the British rival whilst he slept. And so the British Nation fell asleep.

**Authors note: Here we go as promised. One Extra long chapter.… Don't forget to review! Also im currently writing the 6th chapter so It should be up in the next few days…**


	6. Chapter 6

When Morning came the Briton felt revitalized and almost had a heart attack when the Frenchman stummbled into the room. Both stared at each other for a full minute before they both exited the room and remained quiet as they moved towards the Italians room. From the russling and movement in the room , either Romano was up or the doctors were changing the bandages. Bothe nations went with the first option from the amount of italian curses that came out from behind the door. Arthur knocked on the door. The Nurse from last night opened the door.

"Romano about your-" Francis was cut off as Romano spoke.

"about my fratello. I know the good Nurse and Doctor just told me." He Said motioning to the nurse and the seated doctor. He was in his wheelchair again but his legs looked healed. They must have been taken off that morning and where testing them out. England motioned to the doctor and nurse to leave them and both did so without saying anything. Once the door was locked, the southern Italian returned to his brothers bedside and hauled himself on the bed. The matress protested and then fell silent.

"Romano, we need you to use your connection to find the North Italy nation soul. We both know you have a connection with you Brothers soul, so- " England was cut off by a snarling Romano. There was no sound of hate in his voice when he reponded.

"Oh course I'll Help! Are you an idiota? This is mio fratello's soul. This should never had happened in the first place. Austria will pay." The Italians eyes darkened.

" Well we need to start soon because we need your brother to give evidence against Austria at the Nation Trials. When can you start to track his soul?" The British nation said quickly to South Italy so he wouldn't be cut off again. The Italian blinked and looked at both nations.

" I don't know what sides of his personality they've taken on or if theyre full grown or babies, but ill try. I need complete silence. So get out." As the other nations left, The Southern Italian took his brothers hand and closed his eyes.

The Italian often used this tactic when he was in th government office or in the Mafia bosses office. He concentrated deeply and he found himself floating in a white world. His Military clothes vanished and he found himself in his Vatican robes with blue lining and crosses on the shoulder. Feliciano's robes were red and had more crosses on the shoulders. South Italy visually pulled up a map of their nation up in his mind. White lights indicated a nation soul, yellow lights indicated men, red lights were women and Dark blue lights for people in trouble . It wasn't often that Romano would mistake the yellow lights for the white when he was tired. The older Italian highlighted the Northern regions. His well trained eyes scanned the towns for the white lights. Then his eyes caught something.

One white speck in Venice, The city on water

One white speck in Savona, a coastal town near the French-Italian Border.

Suddenly The dot in Venice turned dark blue. Romano frowned. That couldn't be good.

The Southern Italian memorised the places on the map, before ending his concentration.

He looked down at his brother whose face had contorted in pain. They needed to find the nations personalities quickly.

He heaved himself off the bed and into the wheelchair. He still didn't feel strong enough to walk on his two legs, despite them being out of casts.

Romano took one last look at Feliciano, whose face had relaxed back to normal.

The light from the window showed that he had been in his 'tracing' state for at least 2 hours. It would have been about 10.00am. He wheeled towards the door and pulled it open.

Arthur and Francis looked up when the elder Italian wheeled in. America and Canada sat next to them with Canada holding a tray full of dark hospital coffee. Alfred looked like he had just about to argue something with Arthur , probably about the map he was holding. It was a Map of The United States and smaller islands in the Pacific.

"Any luck?" France asked. The man was slouched with his shoulder turned towards the British nation.

"Yeah of course, you french bastard. Got a map?" Arthur offered Romano a Map of the Italian nation. The south italian snatched the map from the briton and pulled out a pen from the side of his chair. He circled Savona and Venice on the map. The southern Italian shoved the pen back into the side of his chair and handed the marked map back to England.

"Savona and Venice? Shouldn't the two sides be together?" Arthur quiered.

"Not necessarily, aru. If the soul parts are total opposites then they wont be together, aru." China said as he emerged from Germany's room having assisted in re-changing Ludwigs bandages.

"One of the halves looked like it was in trouble. So we may have a evil side on our hard as it is to believe." Romano said quietly. It was hard to believe. To think that Feliciano had a evil side was just funny in itself.

"That doesn't seem possible. Unless its in the Mafia. " England stated. Romano looked up.

"Just because I have the stronger Mafia in Italy doesn't mean that Feli doesn't have one at all. Its made up of small time crooks to the assasins. Its quite ruthless, regardless of whatever backbone Feliciano is missing. I'll look into it, you guys just head for Savona. It's the closest one." The southern Italian said quickly before spinning around and heading back into his brothers room.

He locked the door and used the hospital phone to call the Northern Mafia boss.

" North Boss. What is it?" came the gruff voice over the phone. There was a large amount of static which meant that the phone lines were most likely still being repaired.

"It's the South Boss. Got any new members recently in the Venice area?" Just by saying that he was the South boss usually changed the other persons tone. In this case It did. The North boss's breathing increased and Romano could hear the russling of paper in the background. The static increased suddenly making it hard to hear.

"Ok we got one new person from Venice just yesterday. New female assasin. Good looking. Good at Killing. She's got a random hair curl on the right side of her head. Its got an interesting reaction when pulled..hehe" North continued to snigger over the phone causing large amounts of static to wash over the telephone line.

"Well then im coming up there to meet her. Might even recruit her for the big leagues. So make sure she looks her best." Romano told him. He could hear the other boss suck in a breath of air. He sounded suddenly nervous.

"Sure you can s-see her. Ill make sure shes in her best." He almost stuttered. Romano knew that his reputation preceded him as the South Boss. He was unrivaled by anyone and that's how he liked it.

"I'll be up in a few days probably Tuesday if time permits." Romano growled back. He said his good byes and almost slammed the phone down.

He wheeled himself back out to the hall way to find only Canada seated, drinking the thickest looking coffee he'd ever seen. Probably laced with maple syrup.

" I found one half. Venice Mafia. This could be interesting, cause its female instead of a male assasin. Chigi! This means I'll have to be standing and moving." Romano said in one breath. Th canadian just stared at him and nodded. Both nations started towards the door until The southern Italian grew tired of the wheel chair and stood up pushing the chair began to walk ifonly with a slight limp. The best thing about a nation hospital is that there was no need to use paperwork to check out. The nation just told them.

After informing the Doctors, Canada escorted romano to his hire car , an old military jeep that looked like it belonged to the louder north american brother and not the peaceful one. Nevertheless Both nations jumped in and started towards the border of Switzerland and Italy. It could be one long ride.

Well not as long as they thought with Canada at the wheel aparantly. They reached the Northen Italian nations main city by nightfall and left the car to take a gondola to the Hidden Mafia HQ. Romano steered.

And soon they stood infront of a brass and wood door. Hoping and praying that it was there.

**Authors Note: Lucky you! Another chapter straight after the last one.**

**This one is a bit odd in my opinion but at least its going somewhere.**

**Keep Reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

The brass and wood door was at the top of a set of stairs that led up from the Venice water. The steps were worn and algae grew on the bottom step meaning that both nations had to be cautious. The Canadian went first and jumped onto the second step from the bottom. The Southern Italian tied the gondola to the wooden post nearby before jumping onto the same step that Mathew had. Both ascended the stairs. Romano knocked on the door before a small eye whole swung open and a steel grey eye looked through. Its gaze lingered on the Canadian before moving its gaze onto the Southern half of Italy. The eye visibly grew wider and disappeared. They heard the noises of locks being unlocked and the door flew open.

Canada followed Romano into the dimly lit room.

They were met with a long hallway that was decorated with cheap fakes of famous portraits. The Mona Lisa and the Scream were opposite each other on both sides of the wall next to the door. The nations followed a smaller Italian down the hall. He was hunched over and seemed to move quickly despite dragging his feet a lot. They ended up in a round room at the top of winding stairs. The room was brighter than the hallway and both nations took the time to let their eyes adjust before looking around for the North Boss.

What met them was a Old man with crooked, yellow teeth and bad posture. His stomach huge and wine bottles littered the floor. A lit cigarette was in his fingers and his soulless black eyes examined the two people before him. The North Boss tapped his smoke on the side of his ashtray and took a drag of his cigarette.

"So this is the Infamous South Boss. You're a Bit young aren't you?" North snarled at the Elder of the Italian brothers. He clearly wasn't impressed with the 'younger' person being in control of the most notorious Mafia.

"Ha ha. Giro. That's so funny I forgot to Laugh. I didn't come up here just so you could poke fun at me. I have better things to deal with other than lowlife scum like you, bastard. I'm meant to be at home right now organising new contacts in the Western bloc countries, which is something more useful than the bullshit your putting me through now. So hurry up and show me this new assassin chick that you've got and maybe ill take her with me, bastard." Romano snarled back. He was clearly in no mood to piss around. His hazel eyes meant business. Giro visually gulped and motioned for the nations to seat. The North Boss stood up and walked to the door before opening it and motioning for someone to come inside.

Giro walked in followed by a smaller-than-average sized woman.

The woman had light amber eyes that caught both nations gaze as she walked. Her long dark brown hair was pulled into a bun at the back of her head. At the lower right side of her head was a small curl He features were sharper that the North Italians and held scars that were reminiscent of the real North Italy's wound. The woman walked with a straight back until she stood in the middle of the room. She was dressed in a black dress that came away at the front to allow movement and exposed her thighs. The back barely touched the floor. The front of her dress was lined with red and green and an interesting pattern decorated the chest. Underneath she wore black leggings tucked into a pair of heeled boots which had blood spattered on them. Her face showed no emotion as she saw them. Her belt revealed a myriad of weapons that sparkled in the bright light.

"This is Aida, our newest assassin." Giro exclaimed as though a little boy showing off his new pet puppy. The way Giro looked at Aida, the more Romano wanted her to come with them.

This was defiantly the evil side of Italy. Her eyes whilst looking almost innocent held a bitter look when she cast her gaze at Giro.

"I'll take her with me, if she can beat me in a race. Just to the nearest fountain and back." Romano said, the look in his eyes mischievous. Giro simply nodded and indicated to the window.

Mafia 'races' were actually rooftop races that had no rules. Weapons were allowed.

Romano leapt out the window and Aida soon followed pulling out her knives almost as soon as they left the building. The southern Italian dodged the knife that flew past his face by inches and smirked before accelerating into his nation sprint. This side of Italy was blissfully silent and probably held the more knowledgeable side of Italy's mind. It was definitely more intelligible.

He won obviously but not without straining his legs which required him to rest on the side of the fountain before heading back. The look on the North Bosses face was priceless.

Whilst he waited for the evil Aida to catch up, he wondered how the other nations had been going with the less violent side of Italy….

**Savona, the same day.**

The British nation sighed. He stood on the hill overlooking Savona and watched as the French nation and the American nation chase a very cowardly Italian through the street. Francis had his 'rape face' on whilst the American chased him in order to calm the Italian down. They hadn't been in town long. The roads leading to Savona held massive bomb craters and fallen trees littered the pathway. When they had arrived the first thing they saw was an average sized Italian, sleeping under a large ancient tree. As he heard them approach his eyes flew open and he bolted to the outskirts of the city with the other nations in hot pursuit. As they flew through the street other Italians simply laughed and called out to the scared Italian to stop. He didn't

The Italian ran straight into a small house near the centre of town that seemed relatively new. From what they had learnt whilst running through the streets was that the Italians name was 'Alceo' and that this probably happened often. This had all been translated by the panting America whose Italian population had exploded after First World War.

The nations approached the door. They heard whimpers as Arthur pushed the door open. Frozen in the centre of the main room was Alceo. Slowly he turned around and gave a startled glance at the nations.

His hair was lighter than Feliciano and the large hair curl was higher. His eyes were the same colour and size as North Italy and his facial structure was as well. He wore a ragged white singlet and a pair of black baggy pants, tucked into a pair of well worn boots. His arms and hands held scars of where Austria had attacked North Italy. Alceo was panting from his run and seemed startled at the fact that the Nations weren't out of breath. He moved to turn away when Alfred's are shot out and grabbed his right arm.

"N-no don't t-touch me! L-let me Go! Please I have relatives in Paris , London and Washington! Please let me go! I don't want to die. You wouldn't kill a virgin would you! I wanted to have pasta before I went! Please don't kill meeeee!" Alceo exclaimed quickly, all the whilst struggling against the American nations grip.

The French and British men looked at each other and almost laughed at how much the Italian resembled and acted like the Italian nation before remembering that this was one half of Italy's nation soul on their hands. This half of the nation was cowardly, easily scared and showed kindness despite the fact that he was scared beyond his wits. England immediately thought that they should have brought Canada instead of the rough America.

"Would you calm down, you bloody git! You're coming with us even if we have to put you in a cage" Arthur said to him. He visibly calmed down before attempting once more to escape. France sighed and nodded to England who had somehow found a Tomato crate hidden behind a door. Alceo saw it and bolted for it, ripping it out of the Britons hands and jumping in before sealing the lid with himself inside it. The Nations looked at each other and then at the box.

"Well that makes it easier to transport." America giggled before hefting the box and leaving the House with the other nations in tow. England chuckled at how gentle the powerful American was being. But then again the American had been almost as airheaded as the Italian.

They returned to their vehicle, Alfred in the drivers seat, England riding shotgun and france and the good side of Italy strapped down in the back seat, still in the tomato box. Whimpers were heard when the Jeep flew over a hill without pausing. France glanced at the box before exchanging glances with England. Nudging America, he guestured to the box and Alfred pulled over.

America went around to the back and lifted the lid of the box. Curled up inside fast asleep was Alceo. He looked so peaceful and in the shadows he looked even more like the Real North Italy. The American removed his bomber jacket and layed it over the Sleeping Italian. Alceo curled in to a ball and mumbled some random Italian under his breath. Alfred smiled before replacing the lid on the box and returning to the driver's side.

Some how, by some miracle, both parties managed to reach Switzerland's Border at the same time. The Nations introduced the glaring Aida to the frightened Alceo with mixed results. But the two sides of Italy's Soul seemed to be getting on better. After Aida had slapped Alceo across the face for being too clingy. Both parties returned to their jeeps and approached the border guards. France looked up and saw smoke in the distance and hoped that nothing was going on. The more innocent Italian would probably have a heart attack and that wouldn't help the Real North Italia in any way.

What met them at the Border was carnage.

The Swiss border guards lay dead, all except for one, who was busy trying to stop the flow of blood seeping from a wound just above his heart. The Nations approached him. He looked up and yelled something to them in German. They shook their heads and showed the guard that they didn't understand. England crouched down in front of him. The Guards usually spotless uniform was filthy from being on the ground and almost bright red at the chest from the blood. As he lay there staring at the Briton, his skin got paler, his eyes grew dimmer.

"Do you speak English? Or French?" He said gesturing to himself and the Frenchman who had moved behind them. The Guard looked up and shook his head. The Englishman and the Frenchman looked downhearted.

Suddenly Aida was there. She pushed the British nation out of the way and knelt on the ground.

"_Parli italiano_?" she asked. Her voice wasn't as sweet as Alceo's and was rougher. The guard looked more alert as he nodded. They conversed in Italian for a few minutes before the man's eyes faded and the light left his eyes completely. The other nations gaze flickered from Aida to the Guard and then back to Aida.

"He said that the gaurds received a call from a American soldier in Germany to say that a man named Roderich had escaped and that he was last seen headed towards Switzerland. When the Gaurds had left the communications tower the rest of the base were dead and before he knew it , his friends were dead around him and he was on the ground with a bullet too close to his heart. He knew it was this Roderich who had escaped. This man knelt before him and asked where the Nation Hospital was before departing without waiting for an answer." Aida said calmly. Having worked in the Mafia had Obviously taught her how to be calm in battle situations. The other Nations Paled.

America looked at England and Canada said what they were all thinking

"Austria's in Switzerland. He wants to finish the job."

Authors Note: Long chapter! Sorry it took so long . I've got a lot of assignments! Hopefully I'll upload another one soon! Dont forget to review cause they make me happy. Also i apologise if I didnt get the Italina right! I blame google translate! XD

Do you speak Italian?-_ Parli italiano?_


	8. Chapter 8

The new information sunk in. No one moved.

That is until Aida kicked them all in the shins. The nations yelped as The two halves of italy giggled. Romano was the first to recover.

"Come on Bastards! We need to get to the hospital. If Austria gets there first it'll be the end of mio fratello without his soul." He growled angrily. He started towards the jeep with Alceo and Aida flanking him on his left and right, respectively. He took his seat in the Passengers side as Canada jumped in the drivers seat, having already been an unfortunate passenger with the Italian just before the war had started. The two halves of a nations soul clambered into the back seats and buckled up.

America, France and England were quick to follow. America's jeep took the lead with Canada's close behind. The land scape remained unchanged until they reached the the Hospital. The front door gaurds lay sprawled on the floor ,bullets had penetrated straight through the heart. Both had been only recently shot. The nations hurried through the door, Alceo clinging to Aida.

The reception staff lay slumped at the desk, blood dripping off the desk and onto the floor. The nations grimanced. They moved silently towards the main doors and found doctors, nurses and medical interns slumped and sprawled across the floor. Blood was splattered everywhere.

"I'll call Vash. We'll need some backup to sre the floor"Canada said gently.

Canada spotted a hospital phone and moved towards it. Lifting it he called Vash's home. He picked up the phone almost instantaneously and mathew explained the situation to him. He heard the Swiss nation drop the phone and run out the door, before Lichenstien lifted the phone and told him Vash was on the way. She hung up and soon Switzerland was at the door panting and catching his breath from his sprint. His rifle was slung across his shoulders and he was out of Uniform. He met up with the group and they moved towards the wards.

The first nation they found up and moving was Poland. He was on the floor in his room, attempting to hide, but his casts were causeing him problems. He gave a startled scream before calming down. His voice was still hoarse and he was still heavily bruised. Canada helped him back into bed and stayed with him as the other nations headed back into the hallway and continued down the hallway.

As they rounded the Corner, a bullet rang out piercing the wall behind them. They took refuge behind an overturned gurney table and peeked over.

Germany and Japan stood at the ready, Japan gripping his Katana and Germany in a standard unarmed wrestling position. Their backs were turned to the newly arrived nations and it looked as though they were tired already. Ludwig had changed into a pair of hospital pajamas, probably to be more modest for Japan. Both of the nations looked tired already and were barely awake to dodge the incoming bullets. China was slumped against the wall and looked like he hand been knocked out from a blow to the back of the head.

Past the above mentioned nations was Austria... and tucked under his arm... was North Italy. The boys arms were covered in blood from where the IV dripps and pipes had been torn out in a hurry. His hair was billowed over his face and the infamous hair curl had grown back.

"If you can get him to stop firing i can get a shot to his chest. It'll knock him out because ive dipped them in a tranquilising substance." Vash whispered to America. Alfred nodded.

"Austria! Roderich, Drop Feliciano! Or we will fire on you!" The American yelled over the gurney. The Nation looked startled before gripping the Italian tighter and pulling him around in front of him to use him as a human/nation shield.

"Just try I dare you" he said, his voice laced with acid as he raised his pistol the Italian's head. The other nations held their breaths. Switzerland lined up a shot that would penetrate the Austrian's side just below the rib and knock him out within seconds.

"Hey where's Aida?" England whispered. Alceo was with them trembling in fear but the mafia member was no where to be seen. Romano just tapped the side of his nose. The Southern Italian peeked over the gurney table.

"Is that Romano? You little ungrateful brat, come out here and join your little brother. Itll be a happy reunion. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone!" Austria giggled at them. The giggle was full of menace and sounded more like a cackle.

Romano paled when Roderich shifted and cocked the gun at his brothers head. The Austrians fingers tightened on the trigger and as he went to pull.. he fell to the ground.

Behind him was Aida , shards of glass hanging from her clothes. In her hands was a small dagger, which she had pulled from her boot. Her face betrayed no emotion as she knelt beside Austria and pulled Feliciano towards herself, lifting him against her chest, bridal style, as she took him back to the ward. Alceo moved from his hiding place and approached China before lightly tapping the side of his face. Yao woke up ,suddenly alert and stood up. Alceo took a step back and pulled him towards Italy's room, stepping over Austia's body.

Whilst this was happening, the other nations stood frozen. America moved first catching the suprised and exhausted Japan as England and France did the same to Germany. After helping the two nations back into the room, Vash took his chains, from out of nowhere and sequred the Austrian nations hands and legs and dragged him along to his jeep.

China had sucessfully managed to get the Iv drips into Italy's arms with the help of the sides of his soul. Once they had finished, China spoke to them.

"So you two are Feliciano's soul halves,aru? You must hurry and join with him again."China said guesturing towards the unconcious Italian. Aida looked towards Feliciano passively as she spoke.

"Unfortunately, Alceo and me are unable to do that. As Feliciano's body was too badly damaged , that body will eventually fade and a new body will be born. Then we will return to him. I dont know where the body will be reborn or when.. But we will feel it and alert you. If you request it we will stay with you until that time." Aida said gently. Yao looked at her ,shocked beyond boundaries. This Nation soul couldnt return to the body. It was unheard of.

"If you do not require our assistance, we will go into a state of suspended animation in The Italians Capital. We will telepathically tell you when the nation has been reborn. But it will be up to you to find him. The body should be reborn in the next 10 years." She continued. China looked towards Alceo, who was chatting to England about something. The Englishmans face was as pale as the Chinaman felt.

" I think its better if we go into suspended animation. That way we will be out of the way of the alive nations." Aida concluded. Alceo must have also concluded with the same thing. Englands eyes went wide.

Alceo wandered over to Aida and took her hand. The both of them. The two halves of a nation soul, looked at them. Then turned towards each other. Put their palms up. Joined their hands together and were enveloped in a bright light. When the nations opened their eyes, Aida and Alceo stood there in priest robes and had one wing each ; Alceo's robe was bright yellow with bright colours splashed on the tips of the fabric. Aida's robe was a deep blue colour with red and moody colours splashed on the tips of the fabric. Aida's wing was black, Alceo's was white. The light and Dark met each other's gaze and nodded.

Ice began to climb up Aida's leg, and along Alceo's wing tip. Neither other nations stood frozen in shock . After what seemed like and age both soul halves were frozen in time, forever together until they awoke...

_1956..._

**Authors note**

**Another chapter down! XD. Please tell me if u get confused! Just for reference this chapter takes place in 1946! Dont 4 get to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_1956..._

Australia stood watching the new immigrants flood into his Country, feeling stonger and more muliticultural as each one took a step on his land. He knew what they fled from. The Eastern Europeans fled from The USSR's contoll and the Western Europeans fled from their war-torn countries. Both were escaping a possible war.

Bruce, his koala, shifted on his shoulder to sniff at the air as Jett looked at the harbour. Since they had federated in 1901, the Australian had grown up to look around 18 or 19 years of age. His brown hairs, slicked back save for his two ahoge, now touched the back of his collar. His muscles were more predominant and his cloths were tight against his bicep's. His loose pants hid his elongated legs from view.

He'd just got off the phone a disgruntled England, complaining about how there were more Britons in Australia then there were in Britain. Jett had made him laugh by insisting that they'd probably head back to Britain by the end of the year, after they'd seen what the wildlife was like. Over the course of his life he still laughed at new immigrants when they saw his Koala.

Amazingly, the person who had kept the immigrants from fleeing to New Zealand had been Western Australia, Jett's eldest state. The blond teenager had been quick to scare the Koala away and help the immigrants recover from the shock. Jack or Westralia, as Jett had nicknamed him was a foot shorter than Australia himself and was usually accompanied by a black swan. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a t-shirt with the logo 'relax' on the front in the Australian colours. He'd just got his cast off, meaning that Darwin had repaired itself.

Australia had heard about what happened to North Italy. He'd visited the Hospital once or twice and was there when Feliciano's body finally faded away. He'd been informed of the situation surrounding North Italy and had promised to help find the nations body. And of Course being the close nit 'family' that they were, Australia relayed the news to the States and territories.

Today, however, Australia had the unfortunate duty of holding the World Conference. France and England had been the first to arrive followed shortly by Germany and the Southern Italy. Russia and the Soviet satellites were due at any moment on the next plane. America and Canada had flown to the wrong country and so had most of the western bloc countries save for the ones already mentioned. Japan had been escorted by the other Asian continents that morning.

All of the Nations had been staying at Western Australia's house. It was big enough to fit the nations, three to a room. How Westralia had gotten such a large house was beyond the actual nation's comprehension. But somehow the nations hadn't begun to fight yet, which would probably have started world war three and destroyed Jack's signature Supreme Court Gardens. The nations had just called an early recess, when Ludwig called Jett over and asked him for directions to a nearby bar.

Soon enough, under Jacks directions, the nations had packed into a reasonably sized bar and were now drinking away their sorrows and just laughing at each other. Soon enough 20 nations were singing '99 bottles of Beer on the wall'. Westralia had unfortunately been the designated driver and had the tough job of carrying each nation to their rooms after the drinking contest had knocked them all out. Carrying 20 drunken nations up 3 flights of stairs was not what Jack had in mind for the afternoon. He was meant to be teaching new immigrants how to fit in.

After finally managing to lug Romano up the stairs and depositing the nation on the bed, Jack drifted down stairs to wait for them all to wake up. He'd just about fallen asleep when France came down the stairs, having not drunken much. He flopped down on the couch next to Western Australian, who lifted the book he was reading and kept an eye on the French nation, with the wandering hands of doom.

"Mon Cher, what are you reading?" France asked quietly whilst holding his head. Jack looked over at him and showed him the book he held in his hands. Francis nodded as he read the title and instantly regretted it. The western Australian giggled, stood up and fetched the Frenchman panadol from the medicine fridge as well as a large glass of water. Just as he gave the water to the Frenchman a voice spoke to him, straight into his head.

"Italy is in Australia! He is close by! Alert the other nations!" The voice said, sounding quite alarmed. Jack set the glass on the table and bolted up the stairs, carrying the box of Panadol in one hand, and he burst into the room where he had dumped Romano and shook the sleeping nation awake. The Italian opened his eyes with a elongated groan and stared irritated at him.

"Your Brothers in Australia! Get up you lazy bastard and go find him" Westralia murmured to him. Romano's eyes went wide as Jack bolted from the room to find Australia completely awake and nursing a large headache. Jack offered him the box of painkillers and Jett took it thankfully. As the personification of Australia made his way to his bathroom Jack decided to tell him about the voice.

"Italy's been reborn in Australia. Should I do a search?" He asked quietly, so as to not harm the Australian further by aggravating the mans hangover. Australia calmly nodded and grabbed the sides of his head, grimacing.

Australia's states and territories had the gift of Trace just like Romano but it was more localized. They could only search their region and the search could only be done outside of the house. But the upside was that it didn't have to be done in total silence.

Jack headed outside to the garden and sat on the bench surrounded by wattles. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A nations tracking form meant they couldn't touch anything. The state tracking form meant that they could, but the downside was that everything was in black and white. Talking to people in this form on Halloween was so much fun to Jack.

'Tracking Spirit' Jack looked around as his tracking soul left his body. He walked through the garden and out the front gates and looked around. He felt him self being pulled to the right and briskly walked down the right path. He kept walking until he reached a dirt track leading into a large bush area. Jack wandered through, not feeling or minding the branches that attacked him as he pushed through the Gumtrees and Grass heads.

He stopped just before a clearing.

He was in a small camp site, tins littering the camp floor. Three men stood by the campfire, all drinking heavily.

"Hey you guys! Look what I found!" A fourth man said stumbling through the bush. He dragged a small child into the campsite. The child was struggling and wore nothing more than a night gown. The men whistled as Jack crept forward. He saw that the child was female and her body was glowing. It was Obviously North Italy's reincarnation!

The campfire men all had an evil glint in their eye. One stood up and went towards the girl and pulled her nightgown off her. The little girl squealed as the man began to loosen his belt.

Jack knew what he was going to do and acted quickly. He Ran up and hit the preassure points in the necks of the seated men before moving on to the man holding the child. He took the legs out from under him and punched the remaining man in the face, effectivally knocking him out. The little girl was dropped to the ground.

Jack pulled the little girls nightgown back onto her body and told her to wait in the base of a large tree. He whispered to the girl to stay and that when she heard the states voice to come out. She simply nodded ,her eyes searching for the voice and her saviour.

Western Australia's tracking soul snapped back into his body. He took a moment to stretch before heading out to the spot where he had left the girl.

"Little one you can come out now." Jack yawned. The little girl peeked her head out of the tree base and looked over at the state. She waddled towards him, dodging the bushes and twigs. The Western state closed the gap and crouched in front of her.

The little girl had brunette hair that fell just past her shoulders and large golden eyes, which seemed to sparkle even in the shade of the gumtrees. Her face was thin, her features soft. Her little nightgown was dirtied and torn. Her feet had small blue sandles. And then he saw it. Bobbing out of the left side of her head was a Large curl. Jack smiled at her and the little girl smiled back. He reached out and took her in his arms

"Do you have a name little one?" He whispered to her

"My name is Elora" she replied. Jack could detect a Italian accent in her voice. Jack turned around and went back the way he came. Soon he was standing on the porch of his house. Elora looked up in wonder. He lifted her down onto the porch and watched as she jumped down and chased after a dragon fly. She giggled and kicked off her shoes.

Jack watched her before realising that some of the nations were peeking out of their windows, staring with shocked yet happy gazes on their faces. Then the door opened and out stepped Romano... Followed By Germany...

**Authors note: yay another chapter done! Now with my homeland in it! I do live in Western Australia, but thats all im saying! I gave my OC for Western Australia the Nickname Westralia, because Western Australia attempted to become its own nation in 1933 via a referendum. It failed... Oh well! **

**Dont forget to keep reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

Elora stopped her game with the dragonfly to look at the two new people. She tilted her head to the side before running up to them giggling and staring up at them. Both nations were shocked. The tall blonde man startled her. He looked familiar, but she was sure she had never met him. The other man looked like her but his features were darker and frightened her. When she saw their frowning faces her own face dropped and she ran back to Western Australia, tears in her eyes. She hid behind Jacks legs until he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, peeking out at the stunned nations.

Jack chuckled.

"If you guys just stand there gaping, she'll get scared again." Jack said, a small smile on his face, as he brushed past them.

By this stage the other nations had gathered in the main living room.

Upon seeing the small girl, Hungary and Ukraine had ran over and cooed at her. Elora giggled. She tugged on the states shirt and he set her on the floor. The little girl walked on her little feet to each of the nations and smiled at them.

When she came to Russia, she smiled and climbed onto his lap. The other nations froze and waited for Russia to scare the girl. Amazingly though Ivan began to tickle and play with the small girl.

When she had finished playing wit The Russian she let out a small yawn and nestled into the folds of Ivan's Coat. Ivan Smiled. He shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around the sleeping girl and sat her down on the couch. She curled up into a ball.

The other nations left the room, whispering to each other. Some pleased to see that Italy was back, others worried about the outcome of Austria's prolonged trial. Austria had been in shackles ever since the hospital incident and his cell was the deepest dungeon on earth. Nations who had visited saw how badly the Nations insanity had gone.

Romano entered the room and spotted Elora on the couch. He crossed the room and knelt beside her, watching her breathing. His face dropped from his frown into a small smile as he watched her. His new sister looked exactly like his late fratello. The hair, the face and the little curl all looked exactly the same. Even the Eyes were the same. Romano lifted the girl from the couch out of Russia's coat and cradled her in his arms, smiling as she curled in closer. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Latvia sneak back in and take Russia's coat. The southern Italian nodded to him. Latvia nodded back frantically.

South Italy took the girl upstairs into his bed room, which thankfully was potato bastard free. It was almost 3'oclock but Romano did not feel tired at all. He called his boss before climbing into bed next to his sorrella. With his clothes on! South Italy fell asleep.

... An hour later...

"Sir...Fratellone?" Elora said shaking the Italian next to her. Romano's eyes shot open. He was on the edge of the bed and grappled at the sheets to stay on. The little girl giggled. Romano smiled as well as he managed to pull himself back onto the bed.

_Elora is so cute! I hope this conference ends soon._ Romano thought to himself. At some stage in the next few days, they'd have to go shopping to get her clothes before they departed. She seemed to get along with the other nations and especially hit it off with Russia, who showed a playful side that wasnt scary or demonic, but actually caring about a smaller nation, was a drastic change to his usual demeanor.

Hungary poked her head in the door and beckoned to Romano who approached the door. Elizabetha smiled at him and handed him a parcel of hand sewn clothes. How she had gotten them was anyones guess. She must have made them whilst both Elora and Romano slept. Romano thanked her and closed the door before looking in the package.

Inside was a small dress which was frilly with lace. An intracret pattern decorated the chest and small blue flower were aligned around the base of the dress just above the lace. The sleeves were ¾ in length. It was quite cute. Hungary had even included underwear, much to the nation's relief.

Romano blushed when he realised that he would have to bathe and dress his new sister in the clothes and undergarments. But the Hungarian nation had thought of that as well when she walked into the room and shooed the Italian out. About an hour later both Hungary and Elora walked out of the room and into the living room where Romano sat, their hands linked together. The southern Italian almost squealed when he saw his sister. The dress was even cuter on his sister.

"Little Elora, go to your brother and ill play with you later." Hungary said. Elora nodded and ran into Romano's outstretched arms. The little girl smelt of lavender and her hair was freshly washed. The southern Italian smiled as the small child made herself comfortable on the seat next to him. He set down the conference schedual he'd been reviewing to see when they were to leave for home. He wanted to take his sister back to Italy to turn her back into a nation. According to China, North Italy would grow as soon as the nation soul was back in her.

The southern Italian had also contacted his boss to tell him the good news and asked him to Rebuild Feliciano's house for Elora. His boss had agreed but had insisted that the nations help with the house design and construction. Romano had agreed. He wanted to do everything to protect his sorella. He'd already asked Switzerland to help with the security systems. He wanted to protect his sister. Especially from France.

He was startled out of his daydream by a small whimper from Elora. Her eyes were wide and scared. Romano looked up to see Germany approaching them. South Italy pulled Elora into her lap and bent towards her ear.

"Whats wrong little sorella? Does the potato bastard scare you?" He asked. Elora leaned up to his ear and whispered back in her scared yet sweet voice

"He was in my dreams. He took me away to the bad man, the one who hurt me. Dont let him take me away again." She said quickly, pleas evident in her small voice. She truely looked at the German nation with fear. The German stalled in her tracks when Romano shot his the death glare. He watched as Romano set the small girl on the floor and approached him as the little girl hid behind the couch leg.

His gaze flickered back to Romano as his eyes spotted his arm swing back, his had clenched into a fist. The fist collided with the german's face and Ludwig staggered back.

"You bastard! How dare you abduct my brother for that crazy Austrian. Cazzo! You caused all of this, you sick fuck!" Romano yelled as he continued to pound the German into the wooden floor boards.

There was a thundering of footsteps and three nations and one state stood at the doorway. Jett and Vash ran towards the fighting nations as Russia gathered the petrefied child into his arms, muttering soothing russian to the frightened child. Jack ran off and returned with the first aid kit from the bathroom. By this stage the two bickering nations were sitting on opposite sides of the long couch, both nursing their wounds. Russia sat with Elora ,playing with her little hands.

Jack sat and bandaged both nations and left the room when he'd finished. He knew that Australia hated fighting in the Western States home and his bright red face and horn like ahoge were a dead give away. Ivan also saw this and left the room with Elora in tow out into the garden.

"What the fuckin hell is wrong with you bloody bastards! All the other bloody nations thought you'd gotten past this little spat years ago! Fuck! You guys are Hopeless. You've just scared the living shit out of Elora and I want to know what it was about, so spill it you dickheads!" The Australian roared at the nations. The nations flinched, colour draining from their faces. The Australians temper was often referred to as a tornado. It was worse than England's.

"The potato bastard kidnapped my brother and gave him to Austria. He's the reason my sorrella's like this!" Romano said, pointing at the German. Both the Australian and the Swiss turned their gaze towards the Germanic nation. His eyes were downcast.

"I didnt have a choice. Hitler ordered me to.. you both know that we cant disobey our bosses. I was to escort Italia to a camp in Germany, but as we passed by the swiss border our jeep was hit by a bomb blast. I saw Italy fly out of the jeep, but i fell unconcious. When I woke up I was in the dungeon." Germany said , pain in his voice. The nations knew the conditions of the boss nation relations. No nation could refuse to carry out their bosses orders. But Germany's revelation against Austria had set the Austrian on the path of dissolvance. No more Austrian nation.

"That's all well and good you two. But if I catch either of you fighting each other in Westralia's house, your fuckin dead, got it!" the Australian yelled at the two battered nations.

Romano got up first and went to find Elora. He found them in the garden. Elora was weaving a flower headband for the huge Russian beside her as the Russian smiled at her. Behind Ivan, Romano spotted Belarus glaring at the small child and instantly was by his sister's side.

"Hey, vodka-bastard! Keep an eye on your own sister!" Romano whispered to the Russia who then spotted his sister for himself. Elora followed Ivan's gaze to the hidden Belarusian and giggled. She got to her feet and raced towards Natalya. She pulled the older girl out of the bushes and put the flower band atop of her head.

The southern Italian smiled as he bent to pick up the little girl. Elora clutched the front of his shirt and looked up at him. The swelling in his face had gone down a lot.

"Little Sorrella, are you ready to go home to Italia?" He said in the gentlest voice he could manage. The little girls eyes went wide and she nodded a large smile on her face.

Romano had arranged for them to travel with the soviet bloc nations to the East German Airport before driving through Austria with an armed guard to Rome. Their boss was waiting for them.

Romano smiled again.

**Authors Note! I haven't got any reviews lately. But I want to thank everyone who keeps reading this story and I ask you to keep reviewing**

**I also apologise if Romano is completely out of character. My bad!**

**Sorella means sister in Italian (according to Google translate)**


	11. Chapter 11

Apparently, luck wasn't on Romano's side. Sure, they had managed to get back to Europe with the Eastern Bloc countries but the convoy that was meant to retrieve them from the Airport was only just passing through Austria by the time they were a majority of the way to Europe and hadn't even made it to the East German border. Not only that, Romano's luggage had been put on the wrong flight and had somehow ended up in Egypt.

But not all was lost. For Russia had offered the two Italian's a place to stay until the convoy arrived. That was all well and good until Romano saw the place.

The walls were riddled with bullet holes and craters littered the front garden. The two upstairs windows had been shot out. The inside was only slightly better. The house was sparsely furnished and the plumbing was overall confusing. But it would do until the convoy arrived. Anyway from the last report that the southern Italian had received the convoy was near the East German border. They were only a few hours out. And the Baltic's and Belarus had been left behind by Russia for protection from the East German rioters.

Romano had been cooking in the under-furnished kitchen when he heard a bloodcurdling scream from the Living room where Elora had been playing with Lithuania. Latvia ran into the room and took over the cooking as Romano bolted into the room. The Latvian had looked pale as he rushed past.

Belarus was standing with Elora in her arms as bullets shot through the windows. Estonia had a rifle in his hands and was firing back. South Italy hurried over to the Belorussian. He looked at the little e girl in her arms and his eyes went wide.

She'd been shot. A large wound was in her left shoulder and was bleeding profusely. Romano tore the girl from Russia's crazy sister and bolted upstairs. He laid the girl on the bed and felt around for the first aid kit under the bed. He pulled it out and flinched. The blood from Elora's wound had seeped through her clothes and onto the bedspread. The little girls breathing was getting weaker and weaker. Romano pulled out the tweezers and used them to grip the bullet which slowly budged from its place in the girls arm. Elora gave a yelp as the bullet finally came free. The southern Italian ripped the dress of Elora's dress and exposed her left shoulder. He then disinfected and wrapped the wound and watched as Elora drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Romano calmed his nerves as he plopped himself down next to his sisters bed. Her dress was ruined and her complexion pale. But she was breathing and that was what mattered.

The gunshots from the battle downstairs went silent and Belarus entered the room.

"The battle is over. Brother is coming back. He promises a new dress for your sister." Belarus said abruptly. Sure enough Russia walked calmly into the room about 2 hours later a passive expression on his face. His expression dropped into shock before recovering.

He laid a grey dress on the bed and left, Belarus trailing behind him. Romano dressed her in the grey dress. The bloodstained one would be burned. Nation blood was heavily acidic and could burn through anything . Romano could not count the number of clothes he had to burn due to fights with the rival mafia. Whilst the blue dress flattered Elora better than the blue one, It was necessary. The southern Italian threw Hungary's blue dress into the flames of the closest fireplace. The dress sizzled in the flames and burnt into a crisp.

The convoy arrived a few hours later, just as Elora awoke. The Italian soldiers and captain entered the house and found Romano with Elora in his arms. He was careful with the girls shoulder as he held her. Romano followed the captain out to the vehicle. It was a relatively small convoy of about 5 vehicles. Four of the vehicles held armed Allied power soldiers and the final one was being driven By Spain. At some stage in the trip, either Germany or France , had enlightened Spain about the situation, after explaining it about 5-6 times and he had offered to drive the final vehicle. Seeing as Elora was scared of Germany and Romano couldnt tolerate Francis , they had agreed.

"Roma ! Is this little Italy? Ohh , she's as cute as you!" Antonio squealed. Most of the times, Spain reminded Romano of a little school girl, but 10 times worse. Elora Giggled at Spain and a huge grinn extended across his face. South Italy climbed into the car with Elora and Spain signaled for the convoy to start up.

They were half way through Austria when it happened. Elora had been snoozing on the back seat when she let out a bloodcurdling scream. She was throwing her arms around at an invisible attacker, her dream unnaturally vivid. Spain pulled over to the side of the road and the rest of the convoy pulled over.

Romano flung the back door open and scooped the little girl into his arms. She calmed down after about an hour of whimpering and clutching at her brothers shirt. Romano looked wary as they got back in the car. Spain kept glancing at the small italian child as he drove, almost hitting small animals and birds.

They eventually made it to the Austrian-Italian Border and had no trouble crossing through. Travelling through the north of Italy brought back the happy memories of the male Italy's flamboyant demeanor.

They were soon in the bustling city of Rome, Romano's heart. Four of the vehicles returned to the Allied HQ in the government building and Spain drove the Italian Brother and Sister to the Vatican. Antonio drove to the back door and escorted them to the door. He pecked Romano on the cheek and ruffled Elora's hair before driving off in the car. Romano knocked on the door as Elora took his other hand. The Archbishop answered the door and let them in , nodding to Romano and casting a knowing glance at Elora who clutched her Elder brothers hand tighter. South Italy noticed this and scooped the little girl into his arms.

The Archbishop escorted them to a small waiting room and Romano sat with Elora and waited for the other allied Nations to arrive.

All of the allied nations had agreed to move the two halved of North Italy's Nation soul to the Vatican because it was one of the only standing and safe places in Italy. Both Sides had remained frozen but were remarkably easy to move.

The Archbishop returned just as England and America arrived followed shortly by France. Canada had gone home to begin work on setting the date for the Nation Trial . The Pope himself had asked that the nations at least wear the standard priest robes whilst in the building. Seeing England and America in priest robes almost made the southern Italian fall of his chair laughing. They looked like they's reverted to childhood. Romano probably looked bright red in the face, but he didnt really care.

He stood up with Elora once again sleeping in his arms and The archbishop led them to the basement stairs. Alfred and Francis went first , followed by Romano and then Arthur. As he decended Alfred turned his torch on as the churches candles only went so far.

The Walls were well worn and crumbling in some places but still kept to their jobs. The stairs had patches of moss but the boots the nations wore were more than capable of gripping the otherwise slippery surface. At the end of the stairs was a average sized room with discarded barrels and dusty boxes. Scrolls were lined up against the wall. Towards the far wall was a large door to which only Romano had the key. Shifting Elora to his left arm he felt around in his pants forthe key and found it in the backside pocket. Pulling it out he handed it to Francis, who turned and opened the door.

In the centre of the room were the frozen halves of Italy. As they approached the ice-like substance began to melt and soon the two halves were standing in their altered priest robes. The evil side looked more menacing as the substance was yet to dry. The good side simply smiled and lit up the damp room. Both walked to either side of the room to reveal a small circle in the middle for Elora to be laid upon. Aida had briefed the nations mentally on what to expect . Romano approached and laid the little girl down in the circle and walked to the edge of the room to stand with England.

The nation halves nodded to each other before circling the middle circle , their eyes loosing focus as they concentrated. The room began to glow a mix of yellow and red colours. The mix reminded South Italy of blood. Aida and Alceo spead up and soon were nothing but a blur of colours. The inner circle began to glow and Elora began to lift off the floor, lifted by an unknown force. The Nation halves stoped their circling and Aida produced a knife and cut Alceo's wrist before cutting her own. Their Blood was silver and Gold repectively. Alceo opened the little girls mouth and let the blood drip into her mouth, then his form compacted itself and he was absorbed into Elora's body. Aida turned to the nations and bowed, before she did the same as Alceo.

Elora's body twisted and convulsed before becoming still. She was still suspended above the ground as her limbs began to grow. Her arms where the first to lengthen, then her fingers grew and became more slender and nimble. Elora's legs and feet came next ,stretching and lengthening to match the original Italy's form. Her torso grew and her breasts enlargened. Her lower regions grew at the same time. Her face was the final thing to develop. It became less childlike and her features became softer, but still held a certain sharpness to them. Her hair grew rapidly, reaching the ground in its length but the colour matched the original North Italy's.

Finally the unseen force lowered Elora to the ground gently. Soon she was curled up in a ball, Her child's dress nothing more than a pile of grey scraps. Romano approached first as England was currently restraining the Frenchman next to him. America approached a nearby table and brought a spare priest robe For Elora as he approached the middle of the room. Romano had lifted Elora's head onto his lap and was looking down at her in awe. She looked so peaceful. He accepted the robe from America witha nod and the American walked over to England and France and together they went to wait outside.

Romano dressed his sister inthe robes, blushing as he did so. Dressing his naked sister was quite embarrasing. Finally he had her dressed and he felt his face become less red. Elora stirred and slowly opened her eyes. They seemed to glow before returning to their original colour. Her gaze tilted up towards Romano and they held each others gaze.

Elora's eyes widened and she wrapped her slender arms around her Fratellone. In reponse Romano wrapped his arms around his sorella's soft waist and hugged back, listening to Elora's ramblings in their native tongue. Elora released her brother as he stood up, but still held his hands. Romano pulled her to her feet, her hair seeming longer than it had been. When she stood up straight , she was the same height as the male North Italy and her hair dragged on the floor.

Together they approached the door and Romano opened it. America was talking to England and France was inspecting the barrels. They all looked up and froze at the sight of the new North Italy. Elora gripped her brothers hand tighter and shrunk back behind him. Romano cleared his throat loudly. France was the first to snap out of his daze

"Well, i zink it is time to leave zis dump,oui? Zuch a pretty lady zhould not be in here" He said holding out a hand to Elora, who glanced at her brother before taking the offered hand. She didnt release her brothers hand. Alfred and England acended the stairs first followed by Romano, Elora and Francis, much to England and Romano's displeasure. Francis released Elora's hand near the top of the stiars and gathered up the girls hair to keep her from tripping on it.

At the top of the stairs, the group walked towards the back door, catching the eyes of nearby Nuns and priests. A small nun beckoned towards Romano and he went to him. She handed him something and he returned to the group waving his thanks to the nun. He showed the group the object in his hand, revealing four scrunchies and a few hairclips. He handed them to Francis and took Elora's hand in his own again.

They reached the door without attracting too much attention and By the time they reached the door, The frenchman had succeeded in lifting the girls trailing hair from the ground and into a braided bun at the back of her head. The look flattered her even more.

They approached the American's military jeep and the nations piled in. They dropped the Two Italians off at the Elder Italians Southern Home.. Together Romano and Elora held each other hand and walked into the house.

**Authors Note: yay more reviews! Im thinking of giving the chapters names , but i need some suggestions! Hopefully ill have the next chapter written by Wednesday!**

**Dont stop reviewing and dont forget to give me some suggestions! XD **


	12. Chapter 12

It had been 7 years since North Italy had been reborn.

Elora hadn't spoken a word. Her silence unsettled Romano. Romano grew frustrated with his sister's silence. He began to get agitated when she only nodded or shook her head. Finally he snapped.

"Elora Vargas! Why wont you say anything?" He roared at her after a silent dinner, using their human surname for the added effect. She flinched and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She dragged her note pad over towards her self and wrote the reason down.

_I can't Fratello. As payment for coming back to this world I had to give up something. I chose to give up my voice. Every reborn nation is asked to give up something. Even Holy Rome. I apologise if it annoys you._

Romano had simply stared at the note for a long time after the younger Italian had gone to bed.

They slept in seperate rooms after that, despite Elora's vivid Nightmares.

Romano had called Hungary and she had taken the younger Italian shopping, as a sort of apology, returning with countless dresses, tops and shirts along with lacy underwear and sleeping gowns. And the Shoes… God the shoes...Elora's closet was filled with them. They were mainly boots but a few high heeled and flat shoes were included, of all colours of the rainbow

Romano had showed Elora how to do her paperwork, their boss having insisted on it upon meeting the reborn nation. Although Romano suspected that the boss was trying to look down her shirt, which she had to borrow from Romano as well as the pants also borrowed from Romano.

Elora kissed him on the cheek a lot nowadays. She was a lot more protective of her brother now. She rarely left his side and she also carried knives and guns just like Belarus and Romano wondered if they were swapping ideas. Her presence to the southern Italian was very soothing.

The Nation Trial for Austria was scheduled for that week. It had taken years to plan because of the number of international incidents between Alfred and Ivan. Both Romano and Elora were relieved of all paperwork for that time and were regularly visited by the Spaniard and the German. Whilst Romano could tolerate the Spanish nation, Elora refused to be in the same room as the German despite his attempts at apology. He usually left the house, a saddened expression on his face.

Elora had felt bad the last time this had happened so she wrote him a letter containing the reason she could not speak and what the German could do if he wanted her trust again. Both Romano and Elora had decided that it was the two thing sthat would allow the German to be once again with North Italy.

The first was to help rebuild Feliciano's house in the North Italy for Elora to live in.

The second was to get Elora a nation animal, just so she didn't get lonely. Elora had loved Kumajiro. The already created nation pets were hard to find, but they were relatively easy to make. Just give them the nation's blood.

So that's what Germany did. Following the designs for the house which had been designed by both Greece and amazingly Russia, who still visited Elora as well, in between running from Belarus. The Russian was always polite to the Youngest Italy.

The joint Greek and Russian house drawings were a work of art, mainly masonary but with traditional Italian rooftops. Large pillars supported an overly large porch roof. The house was two stories and each level had massive rooms. Elora's room was the biggest of all the bedrooms which were about half the size. Each bed room had its own bathroom which was about the size of a medium laundry. The funniest part of the constuction was watching America throw bricks up to his Brother in quick succession of one another, much to Canada's quiet protests.

After the construction had finished each nation in Europe had contributed something. They all wanted to see Elora happy again.

The kitchen had been the largest room by far. Finland had designed it and Sweden had supplied and constructed it. All through the construction Finland kept telling him that he should open a furniture store. Marble adorned the benchtops and large spacious cupboards were under them. The pantry was as larges as Hungary's walk in wardrobe, which meant that it went on for miles. The latest kitchen equipment had been supplied by Taiwan and the stone floors came from Spain.

England had built the dining room using Wood from the nearby Forrest. It was as large as the normal conference room table itself and had to be built in the dining room, for it was too big to fit through the archways.

America and Canada had furnished the living room. America had installed all of the latest gaming equipment and televisions. A huge stereo system sat in the corner. Canada had supplied the couches and a large coffee table.

Indonesia had supplied a pool table and assorted decorations, having almost no economy at the time.

France... well... He gave back the paintings he'd stolen from the original Italy. He'd also designed the Bathrooms, all of which now had a two-in-one bath and shower. He made another stuggestion, but...Well...Let's just say he had a very sore and bruised face afterwards, curtesy of Russia and America.

Poland helped Hungary with Elora's bedroom. They'd kept it white walled, much to Poland's disappointment. The Italian's bedroom held a massive king sized bed with bedposts and curtains. A lounge had also made its way into the bedroom and also another coffee table. Light coloured curtains were adorning all of the windows in the house.

Switzerland had designed and installed, with the help of shy lictenstein, the most advanced security system. It seemed a few million years ahead of the time.

Australia, with the help of Western Australia, New South Wales and The Netherlands, had designed the garden. The house itself rested on almost 12 achres of land. Australia had ordered plants from every nation, in the world. Even the desert flowers from Egypt and the seaweed from Sealand were used. The Italians national flower, the Daisy, was most dominant, with a large proportion of the garden dedicated to the flower. Roses lined the wall to the left of the back door and Orchards lines the right. The Sunflowers were towards the back of the garden. Australia's own golden wattle and Kangaroo paw were lining the medium sized pond. Lillies lined the hedge around the small maze. Fruit Orchards and vegetable gardens were pushed into the back of the estate.

A large section was dedicated to Tomatoes. Whether this was for The Italians benefit or Spain the nations could never decide. Westralia had built wooden and metal benches which sat at key points in the garden. Water features also adorned parts of the garden. It was simply stunning. The house was magnificent.

The German had helped tile the roof and made around 90% of the cement.

He had done the first task... However...

The Second was proving more difficult. Ludwig knew that Elora loved cats, but they were Greece's Nation animal. The rule was that each nation could have one animal companion and if that animal was already claimed by another nation it could not be claimed again. Canada had Kumajiro, Iceland had Mr Puffin, India had the elephant, Prussia used to have Gilbird and France had Pierre. North Italy had loved the little birds that both the nations had, unfortunately she couldnt have a bird.

The german decided to go for a work in the nearby Forrest. His thoughts ran through all of the possible animals for Italy. Woodpecker, Woodpigeon, Alpine Accentor, the Marsican brown bear, chamois, red deer, roe deer. Well what about something young that could protect the northern Italian nation.

Ludwig heard a rustling noise behind him and he spun around. A very small wolf cub limped out of the nearby bush. Its front foot was cut and bleeding and its tail was missing fur. From the size of the cub, it was only at least two weeks old. Its fur would have been a light brown colour but it was hard to tell from the blood. The Germanic found it quite cute. Ludwig smiled… _Perfect_ he thought.

The German man knelt down and removed his jacket. He wrapped it around the cub and picked it up. He returned to the building site to show Romano, who had approved of the tiny sleeping cub by picking it up from the Germans jacket and bandaging the creatures wounds. He handed the sleeping creature back to the German.

"I'll bring you a small amount of her blood as soon as I can, potato bastard." Romano told him over the phone later that day. He'd returned home just as Elora had begun to cook dinner. Pasta again.

Romano snuck into Elora's room later that night and took the smallest blood sample he could by lightly cutting the young Italian females finger with his pocket knife. Soon he had a small container full of blood. The container was about the size of a walnut. Romano bandaged the finger up and left the room, silently. He wrote a note to Elora, something about the mafia kidnapping someone and that he'd be back as soon as he could.

He jumped in his car and sped towards the German nation's house. He soon reached the Germanic s house and roughly knocked on the door. Germany opened the door and let him in. Ludwig led him to the cub that was playing with a stuffed mouse. Its ears went up as he saw the two nations enter the room. He trotted over to them and sniffed, inhaling each scent.

Romano knelt down and offered the blood to the wolf cub. It sniffed at it before lapping it up quickly.

The animal's fur went dark before reverting to its original colour. Its eyes glowed white before changing to an intelligent light blue colour. Its nails grew sharper and shrunk back it to its paws. Then the transformation ended. The wolf fell asleep at the feet of the older Italian, who picked him up and put him in the animal carrier that Germany had prepared.

The Italian went back to the car and laid the carrier on the seat next to him. He got home just as the sun was rising in the distance.

The House built by the nations for Elora would be presented to the Italian by Hungary. Romano entered the house that morning, left food inside the carrier for the wolf and placed it in the Hallway before leaving the house

This was the day that Elora got her new house and animal. This was the day Germany was forgiven. However this was also the day when mistrust showed its form.

Authors Note: Another Chapter done. Sorry 4 not uploading it on Wednesday. This week's been hectic. I gave Italy a Wolf as an animal cause I can just imaging Italy with a wolf. And their also cute when their cubs…

Keep Reviewing! The more I get the more quickly ill upload!


	13. Chapter 13

Elora had woken up with a sore hand and a note at her bedside table. She was slightly dizzy and her hand held a small skin coloured bandage on her finger. She sat up in bed and looked over her body. She wore a thin nightgown that ended at her knees but the scars inflicted on the original Italy's body were reflected on her own. The largest scar began at her naval and ended at her pelvis. Smaller scars littered her thin arms. Small cuts also littered her face and tiny scars encircled her eyes. There was also something reminiscent of a burn mark above where her curl sat.

Her frattello had been acting strangely lately. It was like the mafia was causing more trouble, for he came home covered in dirt and exhausted. But Romano only offered a smile to her questioning notes like he was planning something.

Romano finally revealed the secret on the 3rd day of the week, 2 days before Austria's trial and the day before her birthday, March 17th. He'd woken her up and told her to shower and that Hungary would be there soon to help her dress. She only tilted her head a confused expression on her face. She did as her asked and showered, wrapping herself in a bathrobe when she was finished and sat on her bed waiting for Hungary. Said nation arrived above 20 minutes later carrying a dress like the one she wore as a child and a large case of Makeup.

Elora got the dress on and was relieved that it came to her knees and then pulled a pair of stockings onto her legs. Hungary then did her makeup the entire why filling the mute Italian girl in on the Latest gossip.

Poland had finally painted his house pink, thus making Romania super jealous. America had proposed to England who'd said yes after an extremely long bout of Swearing. Switzerland had proposed to Liechtenstein, who'd also accepted. Germany and France had signed 3 treaties with each other .The Nordics had been fighting again...

The Italian simply smiled as the Hungarian droned on. Finally said nation finished and escorted the Italian down to her brother who was dressed in his best suit. Elora just looked at him confused.

Romano and Hungary took Elora to the car and got in and started driving. Elora knew it wasn't her birthday, that wasn't till tomorrow and she'd already bought Romano his present.

Romano drove out of Rome towards the outskirts of Venice and Elora spotted a large mansion off in the distance.

South Italy pulled up at that mansion and got out of the car as Hungary did the same. Elora quickly followed.

Soon the nations stood on the well kept lawn and headed up to the large wooden door by a paved pathway lined with the native plants of each country. Elora marvelled at the beautiful exterior architecture and followed her brother in.

"Surprise!" Elora jumped as the nations of the world jumped out of various hiding places. Even Sealand was there, Sweden keeping close to him to keep an eye on the small unofficial nation. They were all there. Except of course Austria, who still sat at the bottom of the deep dungeon awaiting trial the day after the next.

The Nations made way for her to move into the living room where a large pile of presents sat on a large wooden table that appeared unstrained by the weight of the gifts.

When Elora had finally sat down on the couch America Spoke.

"Cause I'm the hero, Ill tell you what's going on! Since we cant come tomorrow, where throwing a party now! This means that its you Birthday party before your actual Birthday!" America said loudly and proudly puffed out his chest. Elora gave a small giggle. Whilst she couldn't speak words, she could still giggle and make small noises. It helped Romano keep some sanity.

Romano gestured to Germany to retrieve the cage on the table. Ludwig left the room and returned as the other nations gathered their Present from the overweighed table.

Both Russia and America where glaring at each other to decide who went first. Turns out Belarus went first, handing the young female Italian a thin rectangular box with grey wrapping with the words Happy Birthday in Russian written across the top. Elora smiled at the Belorussian, who gave a small almost invisible smile back. Unwrapping it and removing the lid of the box the gift from Natalya was a set of knives with the handles crafted into intertwined snakes. Underneath the knives were two holsters that sat on the Thigh for easy reach. Just like Belarus had.

The Nordics went next. Norway and Denmark gave a small male porcelain doll that looked like the old North Italy. Elora sat it down in her lap as she got her next present from Sweden, Finland and Sealand, which was a modern Sewing machine.

The Baltic nations got her mountains of books on Sewing and crafts.

Poland got her a stunning blue dress which showed off a lot of leg.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein gave her a shotgun, much to France's dismay.

France himself gave her something totally inappropriate, which resulted in Francis being almost smashed into a pulp by Ivan, Romano, Alfred and Mathew.

Spain gave her tomato shaped pillows for the benches outside, in her garden.

The Asian nations of China and Japan gave her clothes which were quite small. She gave them funny looks and they just pointed to Hungary.

Australia and His Brother New Zealand as well as the Netherlands gave her books on gardening and floral arranging.

England gave her a book on cooking, much to most of the other nations humour. He just gave them sour looks in return.

By the end of the present giving ceremony, the poor Canadian coffee table was struggling under the weight of the books, clothes and assorted weapons. She was smiling and giggling with the other nations when Germany approached her, cage in hand. She looked up and smiled as he handed her the cage a small blush on his face as he returned the smile.

Elora looked down at the cage in her hands. It was small and the smell of meat could be smelt from the depths. She slowly opened the cage door as the other nations held their breath. South Italy had informed them of the new nation animal as per the rules. The other nations had been ecstatic and a little wierded out at the nation animal that Ludwig had chosen.

A small noise came from the depths of the cage as North Italy sat it down on the clear space on the table in front of her. She removed Denmark and Norway's present from her lap and shrunk on to the floor. A small paw stepped into the near the opening of the cage. Elora tilted her head in confusion. Another paw appeared as did a small, grey-brown coloured, muzzle. A small face of a wolf padded into view. Its intelligent eyes gazed into Elora's Eyes. Elora giggled and opened her arms to the wolf. It let out a small throaty noise like a wolfish giggle and leapt into the young Italians arms. When the other nations saw how happy she was as the Wolf cub licked her face they smiled and laughed as well.

Italy. What will you call it?" Germany asked gently. The small Italian thought for a moment before smiling and replying

"Alessio"

Romano smiled at her choice in name. Some of the other nations had to concentrate before they figured out why that name was chosen, and then they smiled. Even the little wolf seemed happy.

Alessio climbed off Elora's lap and settled next to her, his head resting on the Italians lap.

Elora sat there and petted the small animal. It closed its eyes contently as the nations around the young Italian began to chat to one another.

"Dude! If this is a party, then lets get it started yo!" America bellowed, making Canada and the other nations around him clamp their hands over their ears. He bolted towards the Stereo system as the group moved out of the living room and into the yard, Elora still marvelling at the architecture, with Alessio in her arms. Ludwig walked close to her as did Romano. Soon they stood in the garden surrounded by picnic blankets and tables, laddened with traditional foods from every nation. Except Sealand, cause he didn't have one.

Elora sat down at the table and set the pup down on the floor beside her and passed him food when nobody was looking.

It happened at around 3.00, just as the Italy siblings, Spain and Greece were taking a siesta. Through the course of the day, the amount of Alcohol being consumed by each of the superpower nations of Russia, America and England had been overkill for the average person. It started with a tackless comment about the U2 spy plane incident of 1960. Ivan clearly hated America for that.

Alessio sat next to his master with Kumajiro next to him.

Then the American took a swing at the Large Russian nation which sent him towards the table behind the sleeping nations. That table held numerous empty porcelain plates and cutlery. Why they had decided to sleep there was anyone's guess.

The North American nation flew towards the Russian man at break neck speed. He sent the other nation flying on to the end of the table and Russia landed on his back sending plates flying in all directions. Spain woke almost immediately when he felt the shockwaves from the vibrations. His eyes were alert when he saw the cutlery and plates hurtling towards the Italians. He quickly pushed Romano out of the Way and moved towards Elora when he realised he was too late.

The plates slammed into the young Italians head and neck, leaving her with a bleeding forehead and ragged breathing from a crushed windpipe .The forks cut into her shoulder and a knife penetrated her foot and blood gushed from both of the wounds.

America and Russia struggled with each other until Australia and Belarus pulled them apart.

Hungary bolted over to the Italian girl, pushing aside the broken porcelain and yelling over her shoulder for a first aid kit, but finding that Germany already had one in his hands holding it out for her to take.

Together the two nations attempted to patch up the wounds. But the blood kept of coming and her breathing got shorter and shorter. America and Russia had finally sobered up when Elora's heart stopped. Alessio began to quiver and bolted towards his master. He began to lick at the wounds on the shoulder, which miraculously healed and sealed leaving nothing more than a faint scar on the girl's shoulder.

Hungary moved to brace the girl's neck, when the wolf snapped at her. The wolf bit its own paw and rubbed the bloody paw on the side of her neck. The skin absorbed the blood instantly. Elora began to breath again and her pulse returned to normal. A resounding crack indicated that her wind pipe had reformed itself and her skull returned to normal.

But she didn't wake up. The German and Hungarian nations took her up to her large room and laid her down on the big bed. The little wolf leapt onto the bed and settled next to the unconscious nations head.

She lay there unresponsive for 3 days before she awoke. In that time Kumajiro had taught the small wolf to talk, when Canada came to visit. It was more intelligent than any nation animal.

She knew who the wolf was. Her cute little Alessio. Now even cuter, now that he could talk because his sentences came out backward and his voice was crackly. But then again he was a wolf.

However, when she woke up she was confused at the people around her. They looked familiar and they knew her name. But…

She didn't know the nations. China said that she had lost her long term memory.

Brilliant... They had one day to get her memory back.

**Authors Note: another chapter ! Yay! Keep Reviewing!**

**Alessio= Defender/helper.**


	14. Chapter 14

Of all the things that Romano thought he'd be doing with his sorella, going through the attic to get her memories back wasn't one of them.

Her memories of her time with Grandpa Rome had come back first upon seeing the former empires cloak.

Her memories of her time with Austria had been brought back by the maid uniform and the Unification memories had been brought back by the Unification flag, the colours never fading despite the moths and dust,seeming to defy time itself.

Germany's Iron cross present brought back the memories from World War 1 and the years of The Great Depression that followed.

But Her Memories of World War 2 had not returned.

The memories of the full extent of Austria's attack on North Italy were missing. Ludwig and Kiku had pledged to give their evidence at the Trial, which were only four hours away.

Romano had shown Elora the remains of the original Italy's military uniform. The tattered and bloodied remains of the once clean uniform had done little but startled the young Italian and turn her complexion a sickly green colour. Romano had actually wondered why he had kept the uniform in the first place. All it did was upset the nations.

Hungary suggested that he take Elora to the place it happened but neither Romano or the former Axis and Allied Powers wanted to go there. No one wanted to face that again. The Hungarian also suggested that the Southern Italian should just wait for the Trial. So thats what Romano did.

~~~~2 hours later~~~

The Trial was being held in a town near the border of both Italy and Austria called Villach. An allied escort, which included America and England, arrived at Elora's mansion about 2 hours before the trial to bring the Italian nations to the trial. The drive through the Northern Italian landscape enabled Romano and the two Allied countries two discuss the trial. From them Romano found that Germany, Spain (with his axe), France and Russia were escorting Austria through to the trial.

The convoy of armed NATO soldiers and nations arrived quickly , having probably boken over a hundred Italian and Austrian traffic laws and landspeed records. The soldiers lined the walls and doors, some even standing underneath windows and some even with dogs. This wasnt a laughing matter. The outcome of this trial would most likely result in the end of the Austrian nation and the death of Rodereich himself. And the Austrian was still insane.

As the Italians, American and the Englishman entered the building , heading in the direction of the court , a large dark grey van stopped at the front of the building. Ludwig and Antonio got out of the front of the van and went around to the back door. The Germanic nation reached up ,unlocked the back of the van and opened the back door. Russia and France came out dragging a crazed Austrian between them. The Soldiers nodded to them as they dragged Austria behind the building.

The set up for a Nations Trial was different from the normal set up of a court. As they were rare and the outcome tended to enrage certain members of the nation community, the victims of the case sat in a specially designed box , which sat on the left of the room across from the Criminal nation. The victims box , as it was called , was wooden from the base upward with a carpet-covered concrete floor. The wood stopped at the hip of most nations and allowed most of them to see the proceedings . The rest of the box was glass that was created with hints of strength type metals like gold and iron to allow protection to the nations. The top of the box remained uncovered to allow the victim nations to answer the first few questions and to hear the trial proceedings . The box opposite was the same exept the glass was replaced with mixed metal bars. The top was also uncovered.

To the far wall between the two boxes was two rows of high benches. The first row held the two scribes, which were Sweden and Estonia most of the time. The second row held the Peacekeeping nations of Canada, Australia , Norway and the neutral nation Switzerland. Mathew, Jett, Lukas and Vash were already in place at their chairs looking through paper work. They all looked up and nodded at the other nations as they entered the room, with the Italies heading straight for the Victims box and the two English speaking nations heading for the front benches.

More nations from Europe, South America, Asia and the Southern Hemisphere arrived taking the remaining seats. The benches groaned under the weight of the nations. When the rabble from the nations had died down, Canada rose from the High Bench and Began

"My Fellow Nations, Please be upstanding as the court scribes and the accused nation of Republic of Austria, enter under the control of The Federal Republic and the German Democratic Republic of Germany , The Kingdom of Spain, The French Republic and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. The court Scribes of this court today are the Republic of Estonia and The Kingdom of Sweden."

Canada's voice rang out over the silent room. A mild russling could be heard as the all nations stood. Estonia and Sweden entered first. Sweden carried a wad of paper and Estonia carried a Tape recorder. Behind them came France and Russia who bowed to the high bench before turning around and dragging Austria through the door. Germany and Spain entered behind Austria and quickly bowed to the high Bench before pushing Austria forward into the criminal box. Russia wrenched Austria's hands and attatched them to the iron bars. The histerical nations struggled with the cuffs as the nations got a better look at him.

Austria's usually clean and respectable clothes were torn and covered in Dirt. His once new glasses were cracked on the left lense. The Ahoge on the top of his head was small and flared up, his hair greasy and feral. It had grown longer, to about past shoulder length. This body was littered with bruises and cuts and his fingernails were long and gnarled. He seemed to squint at the light.

Germany spoke

"Nations of the Nation trial, I , The Federal Republic of Germany as well as the German Democratic Republic, with the assistance of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, The Kingdom of Spain and The French Republic, have escorted the criminal nation of The Republic of Austria to this Trial." Germany remained standing at the side of the Criminal box. Australia nodded to him and spoke next

"Roderich Edelstein , The nation of Austria, you stand accused and convicted of the crimes against the Southern European Country of the Italian Republic, who to our knowledge is a neighbouring nation to your southern border and a reborn nation, due to the effects of you crimes, which has delayed this trial. You have been accused of grevious harm of a nation resulting in Temporary death, Emotional distress of the elder siblings of the Northern Italian Republic and are also charged with the physical and psycological harm of both the State of Japan and the The Federal Republic of Germany as well as the German Democratic Republic and the death of the former nation of Prussia." Australia said in a serious tone. Some of the nations at the back of the room sniggered and hid smiles behind their hands . Norway shot them all looks, which resulted in the noise and smiles ceasing immediately.

Austria cackled with laughter causing North Italy to cringe. South Italy cast Elora a glance and saw that her eyes had glazed over as he memories returned. Tears rolled down her face as the pain once again took over her body. Romano caught her as she began to sink to the floor. Canada cast his gaze over to them. His eyes softened before catching Romano's eyes and nodding to him. Nodding back to him, Romano lowered his sister to the floor and leaned her up against the wood, as her eyes drifted shut. Casting a glance over the top Romano saw that it was almost 3.00pm, siesta time for both Italians. He himself began to fell his eyelids begining to become heavy. He stiffled a yawn , which caused Mathews gaze to be cast on them again. He called Spain over and whispered into his ear.

After they had finished speaking to each othe, Spain swftly walked over to them and opened the door to the box. Romano nodded to him and lifted his sorella into his arms bridal style and exited the room, ignoring the looks he got from the other nations.

Carrying her upstairs with Spain trailing behind him cheerfully, Romano turned left at the top of the stairs , pushing his way into a large empty office.

A set of large couches were clustered around the middle of the room with a small, low coffee table in the middle. A large messy desk was near the window, with a small wooden chair situated behind it. Neat bookshelfs lined the remainder of the walls. The window held a view over the front drive and garden.

Romano deposited Elora on the long couch , which was inbetween the single seaters. Covering her with his black jacket ,he sat down in the single seater as Spain left to stand in front of the door as protection. He leaned up against the door after locking it using his borrowed key from Canada.

Meanwhile back at the trial, Norway was reading the verdict .

" For the grevious harm against The Italian Republic ,which resulted in temporary death of the Northern Half of the Nation, The Verdict is guilty. This Verdict is also for the crimes committed against the German and Asian nations of Germany and Japan. The punishment is death of the Human representation of Austria and the complete dissolution of the Republic of Austria." Norway said, no emotion in his voice.

One nation flinched as the verdict was read out. That nation was Hungary. Her gaze flickered to the forrest of Raised hands around her. Nations cast her suspicious looks as Switzerland counted the votes. Austria cackled with laughter as he spotted her. She grinned as well as she left the room. Germany flickered his concerned gaze to the large door as it slammed shut, causing the nations to become anxious. Lukas finished reading the verdict as a roar sounded through the room.

Austria roared with laughter as a large thump sounded from above them.

Russia raised his pipe and knocked the histerical nation unconcious as the other nations ran out the door and up the stairs, Germany leading the way. Dead Soldiers lined the floor , blood leaking onto the floor from gun wounds. Three Gunshots rang out from the office and a grunt was heard after the third bullet. Ludwig and America shooed the rest of the world away before proceeding. England joined them after a few minutes. The Three nations turned towards the office where there was now a semi concious Spain, nursing a bullet to the shoulder and a broken right leg. The Englishman dropped to the floor and pressed his hand over the spainards, minding the mans broken leg the whole time.

Germany and America approached the office door and burst in drawing their guns. Hungary was at the window with Elora in her arms. Romano was unconcious on the floor, his head facing the window. His face held a large bruise above his right eye and his lip was split in three places.

Elizabeth turned to face them, smirking, before turning back to the window and throwing the seemingly unconcious nation out of the window , right through the glass. Ludwig Roared and fired his weapon ,catching the Hungarian nation three times in the chest. The Hungarian nation fell to the ground as Alfred bolted to the window.

Hanging from the window sill was Elora. Having woken up the instant she felt the glass, she'd been quick to grab the sill. Moving back quickly, the American just missed the feet that went past his face as Elora flipped herself over the sill and back into the room , malice in her eyes. She steadied herself on the table before glaring at the prone body of Hungary. Waltzing over she stood over the nations head before bringing her foot down on the elder nations head. A crack resonated as the force cracked the nations skull. A clear fluid escaped and the light in the nations eyes died instantly.

Elora cast her gaze over to her brother and sprinted to his side, Germany right beside her in an instant. She gently lifted her fratello's head into her lap and lightly stroked his face, smiling as he began to stir and open his eyes. She smiled down and ceased stroking his face to allow him to sit up and hug her back. He winced as he did so.

"Lets go home, sorrella" the elder nation said as the younger helped him to his feet. Elora nodded back to him.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait! Exams have been on all week! The Next chapter will be the last one! and the one after that will probably be a quick run through of the plot to help he confused people! Cheers for all the reviews and keep them coming!**


	15. Chapter 15

Romano stood at the Balcony of Elora's mansion, watching a gentle wind push the surrounding trees as the floral scent of the wine he was drinking filled his nostrils once again. They had returned home about two days prior ,dragging their suitcases behind them.

Elora got her voice back when Austria was officially dissolved. She sounded just like the original Italy, but now it seemed to fit her gender more.

The young Italian was in the kitchen, attempting to make a new flavor of pasta... From the smell wafting from the Kitchen, It wasn't working.

She was a lot more cheerful now and her hobbies, friends and work seemed to take up a lot of time.

Trying to regulate new trade agreements were a massive headache for their boss.

Romano closed his eyes as he recalled how happy the other nations had been when the younger Italian had got her voice back. It actually happened in the last world meeting.

_Romano and Elora sat next to each other, watching the other nations argue with each other. France was arguing with England. America was arguing with Canada over a hockey score. Russia was scaring the Baltic states and had an eye on the Hungarian seated next to him. Apparently that whole stunt at Austria's Trial had been planned between the Austrian and Hungarian nations. Scotland ,Wales and Australia were exchanging drinking stories with Denmark putting input in every so often. Norway was doing his bosses paper work. Finland and Sweden were designing new Furniture. Spain and Greece were sleeping. Germany's face was bright red and since he had a hangover from drinking the day before, he hadn't attempted to stop the fighting. _

_Finally Elora got tired of the fighting and stood up. At first it looked like she was going to take Germany outside for some air. But instead she yelled at the top of her lungs_

_"WOULD YOU IDIOTA PLEASE SHUT UP ! YOUR MAKING DOITSUS HEADACHE WORSE AND WE ACTUALLY NEED TO GET SOMETHING DONE IN THIS MEETING" Her face was red by the end of it but she looked satisfied as the rest of the nations looked at her confused._

_"Elora! You got your Voice back!" Romano exclaimed ,pulling his sorella into his arms in a huge hug._

_The other nations cheered as they snapped out of their trance_

Elora appeared in front of him , taking her apron off before she sat down. She poured herself a glass of wine, sitting back in her chair as another gentle wind gust through the trees and across the grass. The young Italian cast her gaze over to catch her brothers and they smiled at each other.

They had been present at Austria's dissolution. The last moments of the insane nation as Spain's axe fell on the Austrians head.

_The rest of the world witnessed the moments as the Austrian was dragged forward, bound like a caught wild boar. The other nations stood along the walls, weapons in their hands and donned in their religious clothing. The Two Italians stood together ,as close to the door in case of emergency, donned in their priest robes. Germany stood next to the younger Italian ,dressed in black robes with a light orange lining , with an arm wrapped around the waist of the Northern Italian. _

_Suddenly the doors flew open. Spain, dressed in his conquistador uniform , and Denmark, in his Viking clothes, appeared dragging Austria between them. He was more haggard and numerous wounds littered his body, the most obvious was the one just above his heart and was spreading across the front of his now bloodied clothes. Antonio and Mattias with Roderich between them, dragged the semiconscious Austrian to the center of the room where a raised slab of concrete lay. Two boxes sat either side of the slab. Both of the serious nations deposited the soon-to-be-ex nation on the slab and stepped back. Netherlands and Iceland stepped forward with the nations Axes. Neither weapon had seen bloodshed for at least a century. Denmark's single bladed axe had been sharpened to perfection and cleaned within an inch of its (non existent) life. Spain's had suffered the same fate but England and Norway had enchanted it to sever the nations life forever. Austria would never be reborn. _

_Accepting the weapons ,the two nations stood either side of the concrete slab, circling the nation. _

_Then,_

_Denmark raised his axe and brought it down on the Austrians right leg, severing it from the nations body. Spain let his axe fall on the nations right arm at the same time, causing the nation to scream out in agony. Denmark repeated the action on the Austrian's left leg and Spain did the same on Roderich's Left arm. The Spaniard and the Dane lifted the severed parts and deposited them in the boxes either side of the slab and stood motionless for five minutes , just watching the blood drip down off the slab and onto the once polished floor. The now limbless Austrian tossed on the slab and went motionless. _

_Then it came to the last blow._

_Spain circles the nation another three times before stopping at the right side of the nations head. Denmark stepped back into the shadows, joining the empty spot next to the other Nordic nations. _

_Spain raised his axe above Austria's head. And waited. Elora nodded at him. He nodded back._

_And let his arms drop the axe on Austria's head._

_An audible snap could be heard, echoing around the room as the connection from the Austrian nation and its human representation was severed._

_It was Over._

Austria's land had been given to North Italy ,Germany and Liechtenstein, Germany and Elora for compensation, Liechtenstein to make up for the sudden loss of trade routes.

When Romano finally snapped out of it ,Elora had fallen asleep in her seat, fatigue taking over her body. Romano sighed before depositing his glass on the table and lifting the young Italian into his arms, somewhat alarmed at the weight of his sister. He carried her upstairs and put her into bed. He managed to remove some of her heavier garments before tucking her into the bed. Romano shed his outer garments as well until he was in his Boxes and undershirt before sliding into bed, just so his sister could sleep without nightmares. He let a small smile come to his face as his sister cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and drifted off as well.

Elora was safe, he was safe and the world was still turning

All was well again...

**Authors Note: Yay its finished! Please keep the reviews coming, cause you guys are awesome! To the readers around the world, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Keep reviewing! XD**

**Denmark-Mattias**

**Norway-Lukas**

**On to the next story!**


End file.
